The Best Trip Ever
by drewlover4354
Summary: May, Ash, Gary, Misty, Drew and Melissa Go on A field Trip to a place that will change their lives. Lots of romance, Battling and contests. Lots of shippings that go on in the story including Contestshipping!Tell me if you want your character added.
1. school

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"The stars are so romantic don't you think drew. Hey what's that beeping noise its getting louder."

"WAKE UP MAY TURN OF YOUR ALARM CLOCK AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL."

"What oh... thanks mom for waking me up for school I wonder if school is going to be fun today." May got up and went to turn of her alarm. She went through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Oh.. hmm maybe I should wear my green top. no I want to wear my pink top yah it looks cute I guess I'll wear my blue jeans too."

She got on her clothes and brushed her hair and teeth and went downstairs.

"hi mom what's for breakfast ".

" Here its pancakes". may grabs it.

" mmmm... my favorite where's max by the way."

"I think he's still sleeping upstairs" may finished up her breakfast and put on her back pack.

" I'm going now bye oh mom can I have lunch money"

"yah sure Hun look on the stairs" her mom said.

"thank-you mom bye". May ran out the door.

May was walking down the street and her book fell out her back pack but she didn't notice. May was crossing the street and she saw a red head girl and guy with black hair. They were waiting for her.

"hey may what took you so long" Ash said.

"Sorry guys".

"don't worry about it." misty said. They all started walking to school.

"what's this laying here, I think its one of our class text book" a green hair boy with a purple jacket said. He took a peak inside it said may on the front cover. " I better bring it to her"

* * *

I revised this chapter if you haven't reviewed already then review please. 


	2. a Trip To Ottawa Ya!

The Best Trip Ever

Thank-you sunKissed42594 and Beautifly-love12 for the comments. Sorry I Didn't put there age there all in grade 9.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Its Characters

May And Drew: 14

Ash, Gary and Misty:14 and a half

May, Misty and Ash went straight for her lockers. There lockers are all one apart from each other. May, Misty and Ash had one period together. May was putting her stuff in her locker and she was looking for her geography text book. " Oh my gosh I can't find my geo book anywhere Mr. Ryan is going to freak I know I picked it up before I left." "its ok we can share today may" misty said comforting may. "thanks."

The Bell Rings

"Lets get to class" ash said. They all ran to class. When they got in may and misty sat down together, behind them was Ash and Gary. Gary was a really nice guy and he liked to tease ash a lot but Him and Ash were really good friends. Drew comes into class and he takes his seat in front of may and misty. " Hey may" drew said with a smirk. " hi drew do u need something" giving him a pointless look. "no its just that I found this while walking". "hey that's my text book where did u find it" May said jumping for joy. " Your so careless I found it on the road your so lucky I found it." Drew gives May the book. "thanks for the comment and thanks for finding my book." forcing a smile. "ok class its time to start today's lesson but before I start I have a special announcement. Mr. Ryan Said. "here he goes making a speech" Gary laughed. " Are You done Gary well… anyways I think its time we had a field trip." Everyone was so excited and asking where. " well I think we should go to Ottawa for 2 weeks doesn't that sound fun we all go there tomorrow" everyone was happy especially may. All day may couldn't stop talking about Ottawa.

School ended and everyone met at there lockers. "lets hurry up so we can get are form signed before we forget ok" misty said because may and ash are forgetful. "yah ok" they both said.

leaving School Yard

"its so cool that were going for 2 weeks" may said really happy. "yah were going to have 2 weeks off school I can't wait" Ash said really happy. "oh there's my house up ahead bye you two "may said running home"

"Bye may see you tomorrow " they both said. May kept running until she hit something. "ouch that hurt" she said. "watch were your going" drew said with may on top of him. "oh I'm so sorry drew" may apologizing "ok can you get off of me now" "yah sure Drew" she gets off of him and helps him up. " bye Drew I got to go" "bye loser don't forget to get your form signed." " yah I won' t forget Drew and don't call me a loser" May left. "whatever what's this piece of paper" drew being confused.

Mays house

"hi mom hi max "May said happily. "Hey May" they both said. "mom guess what are school is going on a field trip to Ottawa and I need you to sign where the hell is my form oh no I left it or maybe it fell out when I bumped into drew" May being panicky.

The Door Bell Rings

"I will get it" Max ran to the door. "is may there" a voice said " yep hold on" max yelling. "who is it" may said. "its your boyfriend" max laughing "I'm not her.." max cut him off "shhh…" "since when do I have a boyfriend oh hi drew max go away so.. Drew what brings you to my house" may said. "well I.." cut off again my max. "are you going to give her a kiss" max laughing harder. "No way I came to give her this because she dropped this" he gives may her form. " oh thank-you drew you saved my life 2 times you're the best" giving him a big hug. " your welcome can you get off me now." "sorry drew bye" "bye may"

After may gave her mom the form and she signed it and may went in her room to pack. She packed 17 shirts, 5 bras, 10 pairs of pants ,15 underwear's, a brush, some socks and her makeup and other girl stuff. She went straight to bed because the bus comes and picks everyone at there house at 7:00am.

* * *

please review some more guys hoped you liked this chapter 


	3. We're In Ottawa

**The Best Trip Ever**

**disclaimer: Do not own Anything to do with pokemon**

**Melissa:14

* * *

**

**It was 6:30 may got ready and she had her breakfast. Her parents and her brother were still sleeping.**

**She brought her suitcase and her little yellow backpack downstairs so she won't forget, she was ready to go. It was soon 7:00 and she was so excited. 7:00 approached and she saw the bus and she ran towards it.**

**She saw Ash sitting beside Gary and Melissa. Melissa was a talented person she was so kind and pretty. She always would wear the cutest clothes ever. I don't know if Melissa likes Gary or Ash but I Know they both like her. "Hey Misty I'm so happy" May said. "Hi May" May sat Down beside Misty. They were almost done going to every stop the very last one was drew. His house was so big. Drew walked in and saw may and everyone else he took his seat in front of may. Everyone was talking about how drew is so rich. "so misty how long is it to Ottawa" may looking confused. "I not sure may" misty all so confused. "its 5 hours long duh.." Drew said "oh" may said. May looked behind her and saw ash and Gary fighting . "what do u think there fighting about misty" may asked. "probably over Melissa and I bet she doesn't even know that they like her." May laughed**

**At least half the class fell asleep for a wile may and misty talked for hours. Ash and gary kept flirting with Melissa. Drew was playing his Nintendo DS. It was just one more hour till they got to Ottawa.**

**Time flew bye so fast and everyone yelled were in Ottawa.**

**May, Misty, Gary, Melissa, Ash, and Drew were all so excited**

**They got to their hotel their teacher picked there partner for the rooms randomly. It was…**

**Misty and May**

**Drew and Ash**

**Melissa and Gary **

**Ash was so mad that Gary got to be with Melissa.

* * *

Sorry This Chapter Is so short **

if you have any ideas for the other chapters just tell me

By: Drewlover4354


	4. Khris And Rosetta

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with pokemon

I added new characters into this story. The characters are from Sasha Diva Angel and Khris5000

Khris: 14

Rosetta:14

* * *

May, Misty, Ash, Drew, Gary and Melissa went straight to their rooms. There room were all beside Each other.

May And Misty's Room

"May look At this huge bedroom and washroom I guess we have to share the bed because there's only one but its king size so its big enough. We have a kitchen too."

"This is awesome we have are own little microwave and a big screen T.V I'm so… happy"

"lets go watch some T.V May"

"yah ok"

Drew And Ash room

"wow This Room is So cool, drew don't you think so"

"not really my house is way better"

"yah whatever, look at this room its awesome"

Melissa and Gary Room

"wow look at this living room Gary and this big bedroom"

"look There's one bed that means we get to share Melissa"

" What are you serious I don't want to share with you"

"Don't be mean come sit in the couch with me cutie"

"your disgusting"

Gary was making kissing noises

Everyone got outside of there rooms. The teacher told everyone were going to the Parliament building then after we might see the other school that came.

" Ya… I wonder if there well be any cute boys" Misty said

"Probably" Melissa Said

"ok class its time to pick groups there has to be a group with 6 people in each but you have to stay with your room mates" Teacher said

"Melissa do You want to be with may and me" misty said

"yah sure that means garys with us" Melissa was happy

"if Melissa's in that group then I am to" Ash said happily

"I guess if have to be with you guys if Ash is" Drew was happy but he didn't show it.

"That's cool now we have a group of 6" may yelled

"Ok class lets go"

Everyone yelled ok they all went to the bus. The bus was going to take everyone over to the parliament building everyone was so happy. They arrived at the parliament building in ten minutes. The teacher told everyone to get in there groups. May and the others got together and they got to go in first. The teacher said when there done they can go look around Ottawa.

All six entered the building. They checked out all the stuff inside. They saw paintings of famous people. After about 2 hours the six of them were done and left the parliament building that started to look around.

grrr

"What the hell was that" Gary said

"I think that's my stomach" Ash laughed

"I'm hungry to" May said

"Did anyone bring money with them" Melissa said

"Nope anyone else" misty said

"I do" ash, Gary and drew said

"I guess you boys get to treat us out tonight" Melissa said

"I guess so" the three said

"Each of you pays for one of us" May said

"I'm going to pay for Melissa" ash and Gary said

"No your not Gary I am"

"No ash I am" Melissa sweat dropped

"Im her room mate so I will"

"fine I will just pay for misty then"

"thank you ash" misty said

"I guess I have to pay for may then"

"thank-you drew"

"its not like I have a choice may"

They all walked into this Chinese restaurant it was all you can eat. They sat down at a table of six and went to get there food. May got a big plate full.

"Your such a pig may" Drew laughed

"who cares its all you can eat"

" whatever but don't eat the whole restaurant" May gave him a death glare

A boy around there age with blue eyes and spiky brown hair ran up to may

"hello your really cute"

"umm thanks I'm uh may"

"I'm sorry I just came up to you like this but your so.. Hot!!"

"buzz off who do u think you are" drew was getting mad

"who are you bugging now"

" I'm not bugging anyone Rosetta" Rosetta looked really beautiful with black hair in a ponytail and clear blue eyes, she was wearing a red tank top with a cute white mini skirt.

"hello guys I'm Rosetta this is my friend khris"

"hello My name is May this is Ash, Misty, Gary, Melissa And this is Drew."

"so.. Rosetta, Khris do you live around here" Melissa said

"no we are here on a school trip what about you guys"

"us too" Misty said

"That's cool well we got to go come on Khris, NOW"

"I'm coming, bye may I hope I see you again sometime." he kissed her on the cheek

"bye Khris" May blushed

"so May do u like Khris" Ash teased

"I don't know but hes kind of cute"

Drew got up and he looked really mad a walked out the door

"what's wrong with Drew is it something I said"

"I don't know may but I will go see if I can help"

Melissa gets up from the table

"wait for me Melissa " Gary yelled

Misty whispered to ash and said "Do You think Drew is Jealous"

"probably" ash whispered back

"what are you guys whispering about" May yelled

"umm nothing may" they both said

outside

"Drew Wait up" Melissa Yelled

"What do you want"

"Where are you going we all got to stay together" Melissa said

"wait up you to" Gary said

"I just need to relax a bit"

"tell us what's wrong" Gary said

"its nothing Just go away"

"its may isn't it" Melissa pointed out

"no way"

"ok fine then lets head back" Melissa said

"yah ok"

In front of the restaurant

A pair of wingull fly by

"what took you guys so long lets go walk back to the hotel." misty yelled to them

They left the restaurant and went to the hotel and they went in there rooms.

Misty and Mays Room

"My feet hurt I'm going to bed"

"me too do you want have a shower first may"

"yah thanks misty'

Ash And Drew Room

"Drew what's wrong you have been acting really strange tonight"

"its nothing'

"is it about May'

"Why does everyone ask me that"

"because you have been acting like this when that khris guy started flirting with may"

" well it not"

"Drew do you like May"

"no"

"just tell me the truth"

"I said no"

"well if you need anything you can just ask me"

"whatever"

Melissa and Gary's Room

"ready to go to bed Melissa"

"yah I'm so tired after chasing drew'

"me too"

They both got into the bed Gary leaned over to snuggle up with Melissa

"Gary What are you doing" she pushed him

"hugging you"

"just go to bed Goodnight"

"goodnight cutie"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys this chapter is not as short as my other ones 


	5. Kissses X 4

**The Best Trip Ever**

**Declaimer: ****Don't own pokemon characters **

**Thanks for the reviews guys this new character is from jolteonforever**

**Zhen:14

* * *

**

In Garys room

"Gary wake up we are going to have breakfast at Mays Room"

"Huh? Ok I'm coming just give me a sec" Gary got up and put on a decent shirt. Him and Melissa Left there room and walked to Mays room.

They Walk in May and Misty's Room

"Sorry were late guys Gary took forever to get up"

"that's ok you guys me and May just finished cooking, go sit down with Ash and Drew"

"yah ok" they both said

"mmmm…. This smells good misty what is it" Ash said

" I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes so.. Dig in you guys"

They all finished there breakfast

"hey may you know that khris guy what if you see him and ask you out what would you say" misty said

" I don't know"

"you should say yes cause he's cute" Misty said

"I'm going back to my room now"

"your leaving all ready drew" may said

"yah"

"I'll come with you drew" ash yelled

They both exited the room and went in there room

"I know you like may"

"No I don't"

"then why did you leave"

"its non of your business"

"every time someone mentions khris you leave"

"fine I will tell you the truth I do like may but you can't tell anyone"

"I already no that I think everyone does except may why don't you just tell her"

"because I know she doesn't like me back"

"you'll never no until you ask"

They both watched some TV forever. It was 5:00 pm(they watched like 4 movies)

"Drew, Ash lets go we are going for a walk hurry up" May yelled

" Coming" they both said

Outside

"hey look down the road it looks like Rosetta, Khris and they have someone else with them." misty said

"hey all of you guys I brought someone for you guys to meet her name in Zhen."

"hi" they all said

"hi may I've been thinking about you all night I missed you so much"

"awe you did I uh missed you to"

"do you want to go to the movies guys" Rosetta said

"yah sure" they all said

"ok lets go now'

"ok Rosetta come on may I'm buying your ticket"

"oh thanks Khris"

"Ash looked at drew and saw him getting mad"

" Drew calm down its ok I don't think may likes him at all'

"he better not touch her"

They got to the movies and entered they paid for the movie tickets and bought popcorn. The movie they picked a scary movie about ghost pokemon. Khris sat right beside may and it got drew mad.

He watched there every move then he saw Khris gave her a kiss on the lips he was furious and ran out the door and went outside. Melissa followed him.

"Drew wait its ok"

"why did that stupid doorknob kiss may"

"Drew its not really his fault he just really likes may"

"well I hate him I hope he frikin dies"

"Drew calm down"

They both sat down to the closest bench and they talked for awhile"

"drew just kept yapping about how stupid khris was"

Melissa leaned over and kissed drew right on the lips it lasted for 10 seconds.

They didn't notice Gary was watching.

"what the hell are you doing Drew"

"I didn't do anything"

"Don't lie Drew I seen you kiss my girl"

"Gary I'm not your girl and I was the one to kiss him so he could shut up"

"Are you telling me the truth Melissa"

"yes it meant nothing right drew"

"yah your right I'm going to go back in the theatre"

"Melissa look at me do you have any feelings towards me because I really like you"

"I don't know Gary"

"you don't, I knew it I knew a girl like you could never like me I'm leaving" Gary ran threw the park

"wait Gary I.."

Someone grabs Melissa from behind

"let go of me now"

"never, get on the floor now" The strange man pushed her to the ground and Melissa STARTED SCREAMING. Then he threw her in a puddle of water and grabbed her by the hair.

Gary heard screaming and he knew it was Melissa's voice. "Melissa I'm coming'

he raced back and he pushed the guy to the floor and started punching him. The guy ran away Gary ran quickly to Melissa.

"Melissa are you ok did he hurt you"

"no not really I was so worried I was going to get hurt I was really scared Gary"

"its ok I'm here now"

"burr I'm so cold"

"here Melissa take my jacket"

"thank-you Gary"

"I am going to take you home right now'

"ok"

They walked until they finally reached

Melissa ran to the bathroom and then had a shower. Gary waited for her on the couch.

"Gary here's your coat thanks"

"no problem Melissa" Melissa sat in the couch and snuggled into his arms

"thanks for rescuing me your my hero"

"your welcome My cute princess"

"Gary I.. uh I wasn't sure but I think I really like you I wasn't sure I did but now I know'

She leaned over ad gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They both enjoyed it for awhile

Back with may and the others

"That movie was great" ash said

"yah it sure was" Khris said

"so Zhen do you think that movie was good" ash said

"yah I sure did, did u know your cute so is drew and that other guy that was with us "

"oh um.. Thanks" Ash and Drew said

"Zhen I swear you like every guy" Rosetta said

"that's not true but I really want to go out with khris but he likes may"

"Where's Gary" Misty said

"he was with Melissa they probably went back to the hotel." Drew said

"oh I wonder why he better not do anything to her" ash said

"well I'm going to go back to relax ok guys"

"ok Drew and see if their ok" misty said

"don't worry I will"

Drew got to the hotel and knocked on Gary's door and no one answered. The door was unlocked and drew walked right in. He saw something in the couch he went over and he was surprised because Gary and Melissa are sleeping together. Melissa was in Gary's arms.

"wow never thought that would ever happen ash is going to be so mad." Drew whispered

Drew heard a faint voice out the window and it sounded like may he ran to the window and saw may talking to Khris.

"Thank you for walking me Khris your so sweet"

"your welcome May anyways I wanted to ask you something"

"what is it Khris"

"That dirt bag better not make a move on her." Drew whispered

"do you want to go out with me May"

"umm" then he leaned over and kissed her

Drew was so upset he yelled so loud

"what the hell Drew what are you doing here" Gary yelled

Drew looked out the window to see if they were still there but they were gone

"oh um sorry Gary I came to check on you guys and I saw you guys sleeping together then I uh heard may and the stupid idiot kissed may I will be right back" he ran through the door.

Gary was speechless and then he looked at Melissa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Drew saw may and ran up to her.

"May what were you and that khris guy talking about"

"how do you know about this drew were you spying on me"

"no but are you going out with him because you just met him"

"so what if I met him"

"you are going out with him"

"yah so.. Why do you care so much"

"because he's not right for you"

"I don't want to here anything else from you drew goodnight" she ran in her room and slammed the door

"but may…"

**

* * *

**

**What do u think drew going to do now?**

**Anyways in the next chapter there going to get there own pokemon. what pokemon should the others get because I can't decide.**

**Does anyone want to give me idea for the other chapters.**


	6. Dates And Fights

THE BEST TRIP EVER

Thank-you For The Review guys form chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Its Characters

* * *

Drew and Ash's Room

"Why does she have to be so ignorant" Drew mumbled

"Drew Wake up Your talking in your sleep again"

"Huh oh sorry Ash"

"That's ok, who are you talking about"

"What are you talking about"

"In your sleep you were talking about someone"

"Oh it was about may she won't listen to me"

"What did you say to her"

"I told her she shouldn't go out with him and…"

"She's going out with khris" ash interrupted

"Yah"

"But she like just met him"

"I know that's what I tried to tell her but she didn't listen"

"Oh I'm sorry Drew I thought she didn't like him I should go talk to her"

"Its ok ash I will'

"Are u sure"

"Yah"

"Ok then"

"Ash did you know about Gary and Melissa"

"No what about them"

"I found both of them sleeping together on the couch"

"WHAT!!!! He's sleeping with my Melissa"

"Yah ok bye ash have fun don't kill Gary now" Drew threw on his shirt and ran out the door

"Gary is so dead" Ash left his room too.

May And Misty's Room

"Misty there's something wrong with drew"

"Like what May'

"He got Mad when he found out I'm going out with Khris"

"He's probably jealous"

"Jealous of me?"

"So May what should we do today"

"Well I'm going on a date with Khris today"

"Ok then may I guess I will just hang out with the rest of the gang"

"Ok Misty well anyways, I got to get ready, I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Ok May"

"Misty can you fix my hair"

"Yah sure May"

"Thank-you" Misty finished fixing her hair

"Your welcome May have fun"

"I will Bye" May ran out the door and bumped right into Drew

"Owe watch where your going may"

"I'm Sorry Drew"

"Where are you going"

"Out"

"Out Where"

" I'm going on a date with Khris"

"Are you really'

"Yah is there a problem"

"Um.. No May"

"Have fun hanging out with the others" She ran into the elevator"

"Ah what does she see in him" he whispers to himself

He walks to Gary's room and knocks

"Hello anyone home" Drew says

Melissa opens the door

"Hi Drew"

" What's that racket"

"Its Ash and Gary fighting"

"Oh no I bet I know what it is about" Drew said and ran to them

"Gary why would take Melissa from me you always get what you want"

"Yah so"

"Why can't you find some other girl" Melissa sweat dropped.

"Drew can you stop them" Melissa said

"Yah ok, Ash, Gary stop fighting please"

"No" they both said

"Come on ash lets go" Drew said

"Fine I'm coming"

"Bye Ash, Bye Drew"

They both left

"Gary Why do You have to fight with Ash all the time"

"Its not me its him"

"Lets go out some where"

"Ok sweetie"

The left their room and saw Misty

"Hey you two where are you guys going"

"We are going out for lunch"

"Oh ok then"

"Bye Misty"

"Bye"

Misty walked to Ash's Room

"Hello anyone in here"

"Yah come in" Ash said

She walks in and see's the two of them sitting on the couch

"What's wrong with both of you, you guys look depressed

"We are" they said

"Why What happened" Misty said

"Well first May is going out with that Khris guy and she won't listen to anything I say to her" Drew Said

"I knew you were jealous"

"What does she see in khris anyways"

"I don't know" Misty said

"So Ash what's wrong with you"

"Gary is going out with Melissa"

"Oh and now your mad"

"Really Mad"

"Its ok Ash Why don't all of us go out to eat lunch"

"Yah Ok"

* * *

How Do You Guys Like The story So far Don't Forget To Review. I changed My Mind Maybe They Shouldn't Have Pokemon. I don't Know What To do!! 


	7. The pokemon contest

The Best Trip Ever

disclaimer: I do not own pokemon 

I like to thank sunkissed42594, Sasha diva angel, starryeyeddreamer19, Lil-Priestess,Coryn and Untouchable26 for reviewing. I love you guys.The Character Coryn is From Coryn.

Coryn: 14

* * *

Ash and Drew were following misty

"Where are we going mist" Ash Said

"We are going to Wendy's it should be around here" she said

"There it is" Drew pointed out

"Oh lets go I'm really hungry" Ash said

"We all are ash" drew said

They all ran to the Wendy's restaurant

When they got there they saw Melissa and Gary. Gary invited them to come sit with him and Melissa.

"So.. Melissa I found out today that your dating Gary I never thought that would happen" Misty said.

"Me Either " Melissa replied

"You know ash is still jealous" misty said

"Yah I know, him and Gary were fighting this morning Drew had to break them up"

"Oh. Its ok ash don't fell bad maybe you will find someone perfect for you" misty said

"I hope" Ash replied

They ordered and 20 minutes later they finished their meals

"Guys can we go find Rosetta and Zhen so we can all hang out together" misty asked

"Yah that sounds like a good idea" Drew said

"Are you guys coming" Misty said looking at Gary and Melissa

"Yah" they both said

They left the restaurant

"Which hotel are they staying at guys" Melissa said

"I think it's called they Ruby hotel" Misty said

"Oh and where is that" Melissa said

"I think I saw it near the Chinese restaurant we went to before" Drew said

"Ok lets go" Misty replied

The arrived at the hotel 10 minutes later.

"Lets go in" Melissa said

"No wait look there right there" Ash said

Rosetta, Zhen and someone else was with them.

"Hi" All three of them said

"Hi Guys" Ash and everyone else replied

"I have someone I want to introduce to you, his name is coryn" Rosetta said

Coryn had really nice emerald eyes just like Drew

"Hello what's your name" coryn said looking at misty

"I'm Misty"

"That's such a pretty name for such a pretty girl" Coryn replied

"Thank you"

"Guys I found something for us to do in two days" Zhen said

"What is it" Ash was really happy

"It's a Pokemon contest" Zhen replied

"But we don't have pokemon" Gary said

"They provide them" Coryn said still staring at misty

"That's awesome" Ash said

"We have to hurry because we need to sign up" Rosetta said

"What about may" Drew said

"I already told her and Khris" Zhen said

They all agreed to go to the contest and Rosetta showed them where it was. When

they got their they saw May and Khris.

"Hey you two" Melissa said

"Hi" They both replied

They all signed up and before they finished the lady told everyone that they need to take a quiz because the pokemon you get depends on your personality and it's a partnercontest. They contest are picked randomly.

They all wondered what pokemon they were going to get and what partner they will get.The lady took all ten of them and brought them around the back so they can do the quiz.After about 15 minutes they all finished.

"ok everybody you will get your pokemon tomorrow and you partners will be picked right now" the Lady said

On the big board it said

Ash & Melissa

Gary & Rosetta

Zhen & Khris

Drew & Coryn

May & Misty

"These Match-ups are not bad" Misty said

"I can't wait till we get our pokemon" May said

"You guy are so going to lose" A voice behind them said

* * *

I wonder who that is??? Of course I know but You guys have to guess and review. 


	8. Harley!

Thank you for the review guys I love reading them. The New character in my story is Mikiko from Lil-Priestess.Have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon Or its Pokemon characters.

Mikiko: 12

* * *

"Who the hell are you telling us that" Drew said looking at the guy with a stupid Cacturn costume and had purple hair.

"You don't know who I am" He said

"Umm… no" They all replied

"Are you serious" He said

"Of course" Drew said

"I'm like the famous Harley I never lost a contest yet"

"Oh ok then bye" Gary said and walked towards Melissa and kissed her

"Hey come back here, All of you should be scared of me" Harley said

"Why would we be scared of you, your he one wearing a girl costume" Gary started laughing

"I am not, it's a cute pokemon costume" He said and everyone else started laughing

"Yah right" Ash said

"You guys are going to pay" Harley said and ran off "all of them are going to lose and I'm going to make sure it happens" he whispered to himself.

"That guy is so weird" Rosetta and Zhen said

" May too bad were not on a team I really don't want to go against you"

"Khris I want you to give it your best shot" May said

"I will May I love you"

"I love you to Khris'

"Get a room" drew said

"Speaking of rooms lets head back to our hotel" Gary said

"Ok who's going to make dinner" Ash said

"All you talk about is food ashy-boy" Gary said

"I will" Melissa said

"You can cook?" Misty said

"I cook the most delicious food because I learned from the best" Melissa Said

"Who" Gary asked

"My Mom" she replied

"That's true her mom made me the best Chow Mien" May said

"Rosetta, Khris Zhen and Coryn your all invited" Melissa said

"Really awesome" Zhen and Khris said

"Of course, you guys are our friends." May said

All of them left the contest hall and started walking to their hotel.

"Misty right when we get our pokemon lets practice right away ok" May said

"Ok May" Misty said

"Lets hurry up to our hotel so we can eat" Ash said

"What are you going to cook Melissa" Khris said

"I don't know whatever you guys want." She Replied

"Pizza" Ash said

"Ramen" misty said right after

"I want Fried chicken" Rosetta said

"No you should make Ribs" Khris and Zhen said

"Chow mien" Gary, May and Drew said at the same time

"Chow Mien sounds great" Coryn said

"Does everyone agree with That" She said

"Yah" they all said

"Ok guys lets go to my room" Melissa said

"Ok" They said

**MELISSA'S ROOM**

"These rooms are actually big if they can hold ten people" Gary pointed out

"Our rooms are not that big" Coryn said

"Yah it sucks having such a small room" Rosetta said

"That's True" Khris said

"We don't even have a kitchen" Zhen said

"I feel bad for you guys" Ash said

"Our school is to cheep to afford something good" Coryn said

"Guys I don't have enough ingredients for the food" Melissa said

"Oh no" Ash was freaking out

"Can someone go to the grocery store for me" Melissa Said

"I will go" Gary offered

" I will go with Gary" Ash offered too

"Good Hurry up" Misty said

"Here's the list guys" Melissa gave them the list

**They left the room and everyone else went to watch TV**

"Gary where's the store"

"I think its up the street"

"Ok"

"Ash are you still mad at me for going out with Melissa"

"Of course"

"For some reason I think I'm losing interest in her I liked it better when I flirted with her"

"Melissa really likes you Gary"

"I know"

"I know I hate you going out with her but you better not break her heart"

"but what if I stop liking her I can't be with her forever"

"Well its your fault for going out with her in the first place"

"but.." Ash interrupts Gary

"Gary watch out" Gary bumped into a girl that looks a little younger then them. The girl had Short, black hair that is up to her chin.

"I'm so sorry owe my arm" Gary helped her up

"that's ok I'm Mikiko are you ok"

"Hi yah I'm fine I really sorry I'm Gary and this is Ash"

"Hi I'm sorry my friend is not careful when he's walking" Ash said

"It's ok" Mikiko giggled

"Oh I guess this is not where the store is" Gary said

"I thought you knew where it was" Ash Said

"I thought I did know" Gary said

"Do you guys need any help" Mikiko offered

"Yes please" Ash said

"The Grocery store is straight down the street then you make a right and it will be right in front of you" She said

"Thank you so much Mikiko" Ash said

"Bye" Mikiko

"Bye" they both said and ran off

"Hurry up Ash your so slow we have to hurry up so we can eat as soon as possible" Gary said

"I'm hurrying it's not my fault your faster then me" Ash said

"Look were here" Gary said

"What stuff do we need Gary"

"Let me get the list" he checks in his pocket but couldn't find it'

"Hurry up" Ash said impatiently

"I can't find it" Gary said

"WHAT, GARY YOU BETTER FIND IT!!!"

" It probably fell out when I bumped into that girl"

" Lets hurry and find it"

"Oh wait I found it was in my back pocket"

"Your such an idiot"

"Don't be mean" Gary said

"What do we need"

"Carrots, Broccoli, and Soya sauce"

"I will get the Soya sauce" Ash offered

"Ok I will go get the vegetables meet me at the cash register"

"Yah ok" ash said and ran like lightning

"Hmm what Soya Sauce does she normally use mm… that one looks right" He picked one up

"I wonder if she needs anything else hmm… I should go pick up a bag of chips so we can eat it while we wait" Ash walks into the chip isle

"They have all my favorite flavors I want B.B.Q I better hurry up before Gary kills me"

Gary was waiting near the cash register "what took you so long ash your so slow"

"Sorry Gary"

"Lets pay for the stuff"

"Hi is this all for today" the girl around 16 said

"Yep" They both said

"You look very familiar have we met before" She said

"I don't think so" Gary said

"Oh I remember I saw you talking to my partner Harley" Gary almost chocked

"Your partners with the guy that has the purple hair" Ash and Gary laughed

"He's really nice" She said

"He wears a girl costume" Ash said

"So anyways have a nice day"

**Gary and Ash laughed the whole way to the hotel.**

Ash barges down the door " Were back"

"Finally" they all said

"Here's the stuff Now cook" Ash said

"Ok thanks Ash Thank you Sweetie"

"Your welcome baby"

"Just hurry up and cook" Ash yelled

"Sorry Ash"

"I brought Chips so we can eat while we wait" Ash said

"Thanks Ash" Coryn said

"I have something funny to tell you guys we met this girl and she's in the contest" Gary said

"How is that funny Drew said

"Wait I'm not done yet anyways she's partners with Harley and she actually adores him"

They all started laughing

"Everyone dinner is ready" Melissa said

"Yah lets eat everyone" Ash yelled

**They all sat around the table.**

"Mmm… This is so good" Gary said

"I told you Melissa is a good cook" May said

"You were mmm right" Zhen said

It was about 10 am everyone finished there yummy chow mien and they were all full.

"Guys thanks for having us all for dinner bye" Rosetta said

"Bye May" Khris said

"Bye" Coryn said

"Thanks" Zhen said

"Bye" Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Gary and Melissa said

Rosetta, Zhen, Khris, and Coryn leftand went back to their hotel

"Huh whats wrong with your arm Gary" Melissa was really concerned

"What's wrong with it" He said

"There's blood all over it" Drew said

"Oh its probably when I bumped into this girl I forget her name but I hurt my arm" Gary said

"Her name was Mikiko" Ash said

"I will get a cloth" Melissa went into the kitchen

"Thanks Mely" Gary said

**Melissa got the wet cloth and wiped all the blood from his arm.**

"Eww Gary your arm looks so.. Gross" Misty said

"Do you want toi touch it" Gary laughed

"No you idiot" Misty yelled

"Gary stop it" Melissa said

"I'm Sorry" Gary said

"There all done" Melissa said

"Thank you" Gary said

" Me and Misty are going to go now I want to hurry up and sleep so we can go to the contest hall as soon as possible." May said

"Bye guys" Melissa said

"Me and Drew are going to goodnight guys" Ash said

"Goodnight" Gary and Melissa said

"Lets go to bed now Gary I want to get my pokemon as soon as possible"

"Ok Melissa what kind of pokemon do you want"

"I want to get a pokemon that is very cute what about you"

"A cool but strong pokemon"

"I'm going to beat you gary"

"No I will"

"Goodnight Gary"

"Goodnight Melissa"

* * *

Please review guys I enjoy writing for you guys if I get a lot of reviews I will get chapter 9 up really soon you guys always encourage me to do my best. This chapter was my longest. 


	9. Time to get our pokemon

The Best Trip Ever

Thank-you guys for all of the reviews I love you guys. ok guys get ready for the disclaimer and the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon

* * *

It was Friday morning and…

"EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP BECAUSE ITS TIME TO GET OUR POKEMON" May and Misty yelled outside of Drew and Ash's room.

"Who the hell is screaming" Drew Yelled

"I think it may and Misty" Ash said

Drew runs and opens the door "Will you guys shut up"

"Sorry Drew but hurry up its time to get our Pokemon" May said

"yah ok I will go get ready " he replied

" Go wake up Gary I want to see the reaction he has because he's not a morning person" Ash said

"k lets go" Misty said. Drew laughed and went back to his room

"Ok" Ash said May followed them to Gary's room.

"Ready on 3. 1.2.3" May said

"GARY WAKE UP NOW" THEY ALL YELLED

First they heard a big boom and then they her someone running to the door.

Gary opened the door "What the hell are you guys doing you idiots woke me up out of my sleep"

They all laughed "What was that big boom sound" Ash said

"Gary fell out of the bed" Melissa said laughing

"Its not funny it hurt" Ash laughed even harder

"Ok Gary hurry up and get ready its time to get our Pokemon you too Melissa."

"Ok" they both said and went back in their room

In about ten minutes everybody was ready.

"Ok lets go I think Rosetta, Zhen , Khris and that other one I can't remember" May said

"Coryn" Misty said

"Yah that's it" May said

They all ran out the hotel and ran to the contest hall.

"Wow there are a lot of people here to get their Pokemon" Ash said

"I hope we don't have to wait long to get our Pokemon" Melissa said

Gary starts to laughs out of no where.

"What's so funny Gary" Drew said

"Ash look it's the girl we saw that is partners with Harley" Gary said

"Oh that's funny" Ash said

"Where is she" May said

"Beside Harley" Gary said

"Oh now I see her how can she stand being near him he looks gay" Misty said

"Hey guys" a whole bunch of people yell down the road

"Hey look its Coryn and the others" Misty said

"Hello everyone are you ready to do some awesome training" Rosetta said

"Yah ok guys lets go" misty said

They all went to the front counter and asked the lady for their Pokemon.

"Ok can I please have your names"

"Misty"

"May"

"Ash"

"Gary"

"Coryn"

"Khris"

"Rosetta"

"Drew"

"Zhen"

"And mine is Melissa"

"Ok thank you guys here is your piece of paper and bring it in the room over their and give it to the lady and she will give you a guide book and your Pokemon you guys have to go one at a time"

They each walked into the room one by one and got their guide book and a poke ball.

"Lets go out side and see what Pokemon we each got" Khris said

* * *

Ok I'm all done please review and I was thinking I wanted to start a new story but.. I don't know what it should be about but I want it to be Pokemon. I will put up the next chapter if i get to 45 reviews so tell everyone you know to review please. 


	10. Yea it's Pokemon time!

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimerl: I do Not Own Pokemon Our Any Pokemon Characters

Thank-you guys for all of the reviews

"Who wants to let out their Pokemon first," Drew Was so excited he couldn't wait any longer he just wanted everyone to hurry up.

"We will let the girls go first if that's ok with you guys" Coryn said acting like a gentleman.

"Yah Sure" the guys shouted.

"I will go first" May pressed the little circle in the middle of the ball and it turned big and a little Pokemon came out. It looked like a big cat. "Um.. Guys what Pokemon is this" May was really confused.

"Let me check the guide book, Hmm.. Oh it's a Delcatty, a normal type Pokemon." Drew said.

"Aw… she's so cute." May kept playing with her tail.

"Here go on page 52, It tells you all of her attacks." Drew looked at her and May nodded her head.

"I'm next" Misty pressed the little button on the poke ball and a little sea horse thing popped out. "I know what Pokemon this is it's a horsea my sister has one of these."

"My Turn" Melissa Threw the ball and it opened up, the creature that came out was about 16" tall and pink. "Um.. Drew What Pokemon is this."

"Give ma a second, Oh found it it's a Mew one of the rarest Pokemon in this contest" Drew was amazed

"Wow baby you got a rare Pokemon that's awesome, your so lucky" Gary was so happy to see a Rare Pokemon.

"Your so adorable mew I love you already" Melissa said

"I'm going to send out my Pokemon now" Rosetta threw the round red and white Pokeball. A red beam came out and the little cat-like figure came out. "This kind of looks like a delcatty is it."

"Its not, it's a Espeon" Drew Replied

"My turn" Zhen had her poke ball ready and she threw it. A Pokemon that looked like a balloon popped out of the ball, she was pink with big eyes. " Aww… She's adorable what's is it"

"It's a Jigglypuff" Khris answered

"Your so smart Khris." Zhen said

"Did all the girls go," Gary took a look. "Good, now it's my turn " Gary threw his white and red ball and a scary ghost Pokemon came out and he was purple. "Awesome I got a Gangar."

"Do you want to go Khris" Ash offered

"Yah sure" Khris threw his Pokeball and a little monkey Pokemon came out. "Sweet I always wanted a Chimchar."

"That's awesome Khris" Zhen said

Drew was ready to throw his and he had an idea. He got the ball ready and threw it in Khris's direction and hit him right in the head.

"What the hell, why did you do that Ahole" Khris had a big red bump on his head. Everyone started laughing except May. "Sorry" Drew was laughing even harder.

"Are you ok baby, let me kiss it better" May give him a kiss on the head. "Drew it's not funny why did you do that."

"I said I was sorry my hand slipped" Drew was still laughing

"Your Pokemon Drew" Ash said

"Oh yeah I forgot" Drew's Pokemon looked like a shield of armor that was grey. "Cool it's a Pupitar, The evolved form of Larvitar."

"My turn, it's my turn" Ash sang. A little Pokemon that was blue and it had long ears came out. "Aww… he's cute what's his name."

"Let me check the book," Drew took the guide book out of his pocket and started flipping threw it "It's a Riolu."

"Cool." Misty said

"He's so cute" Melissa said

" Finally it's my turn" Coryn threw his poke ball and a doglike creature came out of the ball.

"Awesome you got a umbreon, you and Rosetta got evolution forms from a eevee." Drew said

"Lets go train" They all said


	11. Too Much Drama

**The Best Trip Ever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or it's characters.**

**Guys i love when you guys review but i didn't get much last chapter. but it's ok at least you guys are still reviewing. I love you all. :) :) **

**

* * *

**

**ASH AND MELISSA**

"Come on Ash lets practice near this tree" Melissa ran up to the big oak tree.

"Ok, I'm coming" Ash threw the Pokeball in the air and out popped Riolu.

"Go Mew" Melissa said and mew came out of the Pokeball.

"How does the contest work Melissa" Ash was really puzzled.

"We have to have a appeal contest which shows off our Pokemon with combinations and if you get through that round there is a round where you battle the other opponents to win, and the whole contest are double."

"Cool, so how should we start are appeals."

"Hmm.. I don't know"

**MAY AND MISTY**

May and Misty went to practice in the park on the far-right near the tree's. Misty and May threw there Pokeball's up in the air.

"Go delcatty" May yelled out.

"Go Horsea" Misty called out.

"Hi delcatty, it's cool that we get to be partners." May started petting delcatty and she started to purr.

"Horsea I hope we win this competition."

"Hor sea sea" Horsea replied

"I'm going to read the book to see what attacks delcatty has." May couldn't wait to do the actual contest.

"I already know horsea's attacks so I will practice while you read okay" Misty ran in the open field.

"Okay."

**DREW AND CORYN**

Drew and Coryn have been walking quite a while looking for a good spot to train.

"Over there Drew lets go train over there." Coryn yelled

"Okay" Drew said

"Go umbreon" Coryn let out his Pokemon.

"Go Pupitar" So did Drew

"Lets battle" Coryn said

"Ok" Drew replied

"You go on the other side" Coryn said

"That's fine with me" Drew said

"I will go first, umbreon use double team then shadow ball." there were a lot of umbreon surrounding Pupitar, then umbreon released a big dark ball.

"Pupitar dodge and use sandstorm" Pupitar jumped out of the way and it missed him, then Pupitar whipped up a big sandstorm."

"dig" Coryn yelled, when the storm stopped umbreon was gone and a few seconds later it popped out of the ground. "Now umbreon use iron tail on Pupitar" Umbreon tail started to glow and it gave Pupitar a big whack in the back.

"Pupitar get up" Pupitar got up a little bit then fell back down.

"I guess I won" Coryn said

"No wait look" Drew pointed at Pupitar and it was glowing "I think he's evolving"

"No way, that's awesome" Pupitar grew bigger and it turned into a huge dinosaur. "What is that Drew"

"Cool, it's a Tyranitar" Drew was amazed

"We're going to win the contest for sure"

**KHRIS AND ZHEN**

Khris and Zhen were practicing there Pokemon's moves.

"Umm… Khris why do you like may so.. Much"

"Huh… Umm… its because she's really nice and" Zhen interrupted Khris

" But you just met her and I knew you for like ever" Zhen started to blush

"Zhen…I….Umm…didn't know you like me" Khris was really surprised

"Dump may and go out with me" her heart was beating so fast

"I can't I'm not going to dump may"

"You should because you know drew loves may just let them be" Zhen yelled at him

"Zhen stop I'm am not going to dump may for you now lets go practice" Zhen felt heart broken

They went to practice and they didn't say a word to each other.

**GARY AND ROSSETA**

"Lets go relax over there" Gary said, he was all tired out from practicing

"Gary"

"Yah"

"How are things with you and Melissa"

"Good… why"

"It's just that you and Melissa don't look that close like you used to"

"It's true I'm losing interested in her and I don't know why"

"Really"

"Yah" Gary said and Rosetta grabbed his hand.

"You know what Gary I really like you"

What they didn't know was Harley was spying on them.

"I love causing trouble , Hey wait I thought that idiot Gary was going out with that girl Melissa but why is, oh.. He's cheating on Melissa with that Rosetta girl. Now it's my chance to make them hate each other and I'm going to win this contest." Harley ran off to find Melissa.

"Good job Mew" Melissa said

"Mew mew" Mew replied

"I think were ready Melissa" Ash said

"Melissa where are you" someone yelled

"Who's that" Melissa said

"Oh no it's that Harley guy" Ash said

"Finally I found you , come with me"

"No I'm not going to go anywhere with you" Melissa said

"Leave her alone" Ash yelled

"But sugar I want to show you something important"

"Fine but it better be quick" she started following him "Return mew"

"Wait for me, return Riolu" ash followed behind them

They walked up to a bush. "Ok look there" Harley told Melissa

Melissa poked her head through. Then she ran off her eye's swelled with tears.

"What did you show her" Ash said. Ash looked through the bush and saw Rosetta and Gary kissing. "That two-timer" ash stormed over to Gary. "You… You… Two-timer, why the hell are you cheating on Melissa your such an asshole.

"Ash what are you doing here" Gary said

"Your asking me what I'm doing here well I'm here to kick your ass." Ash punched Gary in the face.

"Ash stop it now" Rosetta said

"Melissa is crying her eye's out because of you, your going to regret breaking Melissa's heart." Ash walked away to find Melissa.

"Gary are you ok" Rosetta was really concerned.

"Yah I'm fine"

"Melissa where are you" Ash was walking around for at least a half an hour. "Maybe she's with the girl's"

Ash went to go look for may and misty but then he saw a girl walking near the beach. "That look's like Melissa." Ash ran really fast. "Melissa" He kept yelling and she turned around.

"Ash what do you want." almost about to cry again.

"Are you ok" Ash said

"I'm fine" She bursted out crying

"It's ok don't cry" he walked her over to the bench.

"Ash why would he do that"

"Because he's a jerk"

"But I thought he loved me"

"you know what he told me, he told me he was losing interest in you"

"Why would he"

"I don't know Melissa, forget about him" Melissa leaned up against ash .

"Ash your really kind." She fell right asleep in her arms.

"I better take you back to the hotel." Ash picked her up bridal style and took her to the hotel.

Ash carried her to his room and put her on the couch to sleep.

Ash went to cook up some food for both of them. Ash got a big pot filled with water and cut up some carrots, green onions, and made some dumpling. He threw in those ingredients an hour later he put in the soup mix and it was ready.

"I'm home mm… what smells so good" Drew said

"Hey there drew" Ash replied

"What are you cooking"

"Soup and it's done do you want some"

"Yah sure" Drew walk's over to the couch. "Umm.. Why is Melissa in our couch"

"Long story"

"Tell me'

"Fine, Gary cheated on Melissa with Rosetta and Melissa saw them kissing and she was crying her eyes out and she ran away then I went to go talk to her and she fell asleep on me and I took her here." Ash was panting

"Oh….. Poor Melissa she must be heart broken"

"Yah, drew can you go set the table so I can go wake Melissa up"

"Yah sure"

"Melissa wake up" ash was shaking her

"Yah what" She mumbled

"Are you hungry"

"Yah"

"Do you like chicken noodles soup"

"Of course"

"Good'

"Sit around the table I will go get it for you"

"Thanks ash and how did I get here"

"I brought you after you fell asleep on me"

"Oh" She blushed

"Hi Melissa"

"Hi Drew"

"Are you feeling ok, Ash told me everything'

"Yah I'm fine thanks drew"

"Ok here everyone" Ash said

"Mmm… it smells really good ash" Melissa was so happy

"Just wait until you taste it" ash said

"This taste so.. Good" they both said

"Told ya so."

"Oh i forgot, my pupitar evolved and now its a tyranitar"

"Awsome" they both said

All three of them finished eating and then they heard a knock on the door.

"I will go answer it" Ash said

Ash opened the door and …

* * *

Review guys ok . I'm out of school so i will be making chapters like crazy if you guys keep reviewing and supporting this story with ideas. and... Chapter 12 is the contest 


	12. The Appeal Contest

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimer: I do Not own pokemon

Thanks for the Review guys this chapter took me forever but i would like to thank Sasha Star Diva for writing Gary and Rosetta's appeal and Misty and Mays and i would also like to thank Lil-Priestess for writing mikiko's appeal. Thanks for your help guys. ok guys on to the story.

* * *

"Ash Where's Melissa" Gary said

"Go away Gary she doesn't want to see you"

"Just let me talk to her" Gary pushed Ash out of the way

"Gary leave her alone" Drew go in front of Melissa

"Move" Gary said

"It's ok Drew, Gary can you leave I want nothing to do with you"

"Baby I'm sorry if I hurt you" Gary grabbed Melissa by the chin and started kissing her. Then Melissa pushed him off of her.

"Get off of me you bastard, and of course you hurt me you kissed another girl." Melissa started to cry.

"I didn't mean to she kissed me"

"Don't lie I seen it with my two eyes, can you just leave I never want o see you again" Melissa was crying even harder.

"Well you have to because I share a room with you"

"Well I'm not going to stay with you, I will stay anywhere if your not their I will even sleep in the street at least I will be away from you now can you leave."

"Fine whatever" Gary closed the door behind him.

"Are you ok Melissa" Ash said and They both gave her a hug.

"Melissa you can stay with us" Drew whispered

"Really thanks guys" Melissa started wiping away her tears.

"No problem" Ash said to Melissa

"I need a shower umm.. Guys can I borrow some clothes until tomorrow because I think we had enough of that idiot for today."

"I have pajama pants that I can give you" Drew offered he went to go get it in his bag.

"I have a t-Shirt" Ash went in his bag to go get it"

"Thanks guys I will be back"

Drew and Ash went to go sit on the couch.

"Drew I feel really bad for Melissa I wish there was something I can do for her,"

"Give her some time maybe she will get over him"

"Yah ok, But I'm so mad that the jerk broke her heart I'm going to beat him tomorrow" Ash Was so determined

"Not if I beat him first"

"I will see you in the finals drew"

"You too"

Melissa comes out of the bathroom with the towel rapped around her head.

"Do you guys have a brush"

"Nope" Ash answered

"Figures because your hair is always so messy" Melissa Laughed

"So I wear a hat"

"I have a comb" Drew said

"That won't work my hair is so thick I will just borrow one from Misty or May" Melissa went up to the door and she was stopped by ash.

" I will go with you" Ash offered hoping she'll say ok

"Why"

"In case you run into Gary" Trying to make up a excuse

"Thanks Ash"

"We'll be back drew" He yelled

"Yah whatever"

Ash and Melissa exited their room and went to the red room door and knocked on it. There was no answer then Gary answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Gary" Ash said

"Excuse me I can be here if I want to, May, misty I'm going to bed now thanks for dinner ." Gary said

"Your welcome Gary" May and Misty said

"Hey guys" Ash and Melissa said

"Melissa why weren't you with Gary" Misty said

"He didn't tell you" Melissa said

"Tell us What" May said

"We broke Up" Melissa said

"How, when, why" May Said

"Well I caught him kissing another girl" Melissa said

"who" Misty said

"Rosetta" Ash said and Melissa started to cry again.

"Aww.. Melissa don't cry it's ok." Misty said and they both gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys umm. Anyways I umm came to borrow a brush." Melissa said

"Yah sure here" May said

" Goodnight guys, Ash I will be in your room." Melissa was wiping away her tears

"Bye Melissa" They both said

Melissa left May and misty's room

"Ash tell us everything" Misty said

. Melissa went to drew and ash's room. She went to go sit with drew.

"Drew can I talk to"

"Yah what about"

"Gary"

"Ok"

"Did he ever said anything about me"

"Not that I know of"

"Oh"

"Drew…"

"What"

"He's a jerk"

"Yah"

"Why would Rosetta betray me like that I mean I thought she was nice."

"I guess you can't trust everyone."

"Yah you right"

"How was your practice with ash"

"It was fun with my new Pokemon"

"Cool"

Ash, May and misty were still talking to each other.

"That's how it happen" May said

"I never knew Gary would do Something like that" misty said

"Yah I know" Ash said

"so did Melissa punch him in the face because he has a big bruise" misty said

"No I did, I was so mad that he did that to Melissa."

"So do you still have feelings for Melissa." May said

" Yah I do"

"Well its your chance to go out with Melissa after she gets over Gary."

"Yah your right." Ash said

"where is Melissa going to stay because I don't think she will share with Gary after that" Misty said

'She's staying with me and drew. Ash said

"I'm heading for bed goodnight ash" May said

"Goodnight girls"

Ash left their room and headed for his room

"I'm back"

"Hey Ash" Melissa said

"Guys where am I going to sleep."

"I will sleep in the couch, you to can sleep together" Drew Said so ash could be with Melissa.

"ok thanks Drew" Melissa headed over to the bed.

"You owe me Ash" Drew laughed

"Thanks Drew"

"Have fun"

Ash got in bed with Melissa and they both said goodnight together. Melissa quickly fell asleep and she moved over beside ash to keep warm and rested her head on him. Ash blushed and he didn't mind he liked being close to Melissa he just wished he had the courage to ask her out.

It was morning and Melissa got up before everyone else, she noticed she was on ash and she blushed. she brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. Melissa walked into the living room and she saw drew and he was still sleeping. She went over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made some pancakes with syrup inside. She went over to drew and tried to wake him up.

"Drew breakfast is ready"

"Mmm…. Breakfast ya… I'm hungry I will go change." Drew got up from the couch and folded his blanket that he used and went into the bathroom. Melissa went in the room the try and wake up Ash.

"Ash, Ash wake up its time to wake up now" Ash raised up.

"Huh is it breakfast time because something smells really good" ash said

"Yah" Melissa was smiling. Ash ran in the kitchen so fast and he quickly ate his breakfast. Drew came out of the bathroom wearing his purple shirt and his green shorts.

"I'm ready to eat are you coming Melissa" Drew asked

"Yah" Melissa got up from the bed and went with drew to the kitchen.

"Mmm…. This is so good Melissa" Ash said

"Yah I know and guess what today is" Drew said

" The contest I can't wait" Melissa was excited

They quickly ate their breakfast.

"I need my clothes in my room I will be back." Melissa said

"Melissa I will go with you" Ash offered

"It's ok ash you need to get ready I can go by myself" Melissa said

"I don't want Gary near you" Ash said

"I will go with her while you get ready ash." Drew said

"Are you sure" Melissa asked

"Yah lets hurry up" Drew said and they both walked to the door. They went up to Melissa's room and knocked on the door. Gary answered the door.

"Hey Melissa how's it going"

"Move Gary" Melissa said

" Wow lots of attitude" Melissa pushed him out of the way and Drew followed.

"Leave her alone" Drew said to Gary

"Where's your other boyfriend Melissa" Gary said

" Leave me alone" Melissa yelled. Drew picked up her suit case and Melissa got her other stuff like her shampoo, hairbrushes and her make-up." They both left Gary's room.

"Melissa wait I'm sorry" But Melissa ignored him.

Melissa entered her new room.

"I'm going to get dress, Drew, Ash help me pick out an outfit."

"Ok" They both said

Melissa threw a whole bunch of clothes on the bed. She laid out a pink dress, a white dress , a blue tank top with white shorts, a pink tank top with a mini skirt and a white tank top with Capri's.

"Ok guys which one should I wear"

"The pink dress" Ash and Drew said it at the same time.

"Ok I will go try it on" Melissa went into the bathroom and came out wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps and a light blue chocker.

"Wow Melissa That looks good on you." Ash said

"Thanks ash, Should I put my hair up or should I leave it down."

"Put it up" Drew said

" Now leave it down I love your beautiful hair I mean It looks better down then up." Melissa Blushed at the comment he made.

"Yah whatever Ash" Drew laughed

"Shut up Drew" Ash covered drew's mouth.

Then the heard a loud knock on the door. Drew went to go answer the door.

"Hey may and Misty" Drew completely ignored Gary.

"Hi lets go to the contest before were late" Misty said

"Ok Ash, Melissa Les go." Drew said

"Coming" They both said

All of them left the hotel and headed straight to the contest. When they go their they met up with Khris and the others.

"Are you guys Ready" May Yelled

"Yah" They all said

All of them went to the score board to see when they are going.

"Wow there's like 30 teams up there, look there's us ash were 10th ." Melissa said

"Rosetta were first" Gary said

"Aww… Were the 17th person going up." May said

"Khris were umm.. 5th ."

"Me and Coryn are 7th."

They left and went to the back room for the contest to start. The guy in the Cacturn costume outfit came up to Melissa.

"Hey Sugar plum are you feeling ok." He said in that stupid girly voice.

"Hi Harley I'm fine thanks for asking."

"This is my partner for the contest her name is Jessica" Jessica came from behind Harley.

"Hey I remember you and your little friend over their you guys were making fun of Harley" She was pointing at Ash and Gary.

"What!! You guys are so mean lets go Jessica." Harley left " Melissa and all her friends are going to lose this competition."

The little TV was on and the host Vivian from the houen region was on their introducing Mr. Contesta ,

The president of the Pokemon fan club and Ottawa's Nurse Joy.

"I hope everyone enjoys are contest today. The first part of the contest is going to be the appeals only 8 teams will advance out of 30 so good luck to all you coordinators. First up is coordinator Gary oak and Rosetta StonÃ."

"Ready Rosetta" Gary said

"I'm Ready" Rosetta said back to him.

"Go Gangar"

"Go Espeon"

"Gangar, use Shadow Ball." Gangar fired the blob of dark energy above the stage.

"Espeon, Psychic to keep the Shadow Ball in place." Espeon lowered the attack to float in the middle of the stage.

"Will-O-Wisp, Gangar" Gangar sent little blue-ish flames, that with the help of Psychic, orbited the Shadow Ball.

"Use Swift, Espeon." Little glowing stars fired out of Espeon's mouth, flying next to the Will-O-Wisp. The outcome looked like a dark planet surrounded by two rings: one made out of stars, and the other, made out of flames.

"Finish it off with Substitute and Psybeam" Gangar made a copy of itself while Espeon ran towards the Gangar, its tail a silverish glow. They threw the Psychic Pokemon into the air, Espeon doing a summersault. On impact, the dark sphere exploded as if doing a re-enactment of a supernova.

"Wow what a good performance for the start of the day. Mr. Contesta said

"Perfect you two" Vivian said and Gary and Rosetta Exited the stage.

"Next is Mikiko and zack" Vivian said

"Go Azumaril" Mikiko yelled

"Go Stantler" Zack yelled

"Azumaril use bubble" Bubbles formed around in a circle and on big bubble was in the middle.

"Now Stantler use hidden power." he balls for hidden power went into the bubbles .

"Azumaril use hydro pump at the big bubble." All the bubbles popped and the hidden power exploded and made beautiful fireworks.

"Wow Beautiful" Vivian Said "it's so pretty, Now its time for Team #3."

Mikiko entered the room with her partner Zack.

"Hey Mikiko that was a great performance"

"Hi Ash thanks When do you go up"

"Me and my partner Melissa go 10th."

"Cool Good luck I want to face you in the finals."

"Me too".

It was team 5 that is next and that was Khris and Zhen.

"Next we have Coordinator Khris and Zhen." Said Vivian

"Lets go Chimchar"

"You too Jigglypuff"

"Ok Chimchar use Ember all around you" Chimchar let out lots of little balls of fire.

"Now Jigglypuff use double team" There were lots of Jigglypuff. "Now use hyper voice on all the ember."

The hyper voice knocked all of the ember into the middle and it formed a ball. "Now Blizzard" The ball of fire froze.

"Chimchar use flame wheel" Chimchar went straight for the ball on ice and it exploded. Everywhere was sparkles."

"So beautiful you guys congradulations." Nurse joy said

"Now next is Trevor and Tyson" Vivian said. Khris and Zhen exited of the stage, May ran to Khris and congratulated him.

"Great job Khris you were awesome out there" May said

"Thanks may" Khris replied

"wow Trevor appeal was great now its Drew's turn" May said

"Yah lets go Coryn." Drew said

"Here comes Drew and Coryn" Vivian said

"Lets go Tyranitar"

"Go umbreon"

"Now Umbreon use double team and follow it up with a shadow ball" There were a lot of umbreon and the umbreon shadow balls went all around the stage.

"Tyranitar use thunder on those shadow balls" Tyranitar let out a fierce thunder a hit made umbreon shadow ball crash into the floor and everywhere was shining with black sparkles.

"Awesome that was amazing showing how strong Tyranitar was." Mr. Contesta said

Team 8 went then 9 and then it was Ash and Melissa's turn .

"Ash lets show everyone that were better then Gary ok."

"Ok Melissa"

"Here comes Melissa and Ash"

"Take the stage Mew" Everyone in the stage really like mew.

"You to Riolu"

"Ok Mew use Psychic on Riolu " Mew psychic was on Riolu and she tossed him in the air and Riolu was doing a whole lot of summer salts. "Now Mew use transform" Mew transformed into a Riolu.

"Now Riolu use poison jab on the ground."

"Mew you too" mew and Riolu kept making dents into the ground all around the stage.

"What are they doing" Mr. Contesta said

"They must be up to something look" nurse joy pointed at the ground. There were two pictures. One was a picture of Melissa and the other is a picture of ash. The whole audience was amazed.

Everyone cheered louder. "You guys are probably the best so far in this compitition I bet we will see you in the finals." Vivian said

"Thank you but were not done Mew transform back and use metronome" Metronome turned into bubble and filled the whole stadium everyone loved it.

"Thankyou for that marvelous display." Vivian said

Melissa and ash exited of the stage. Everyone came up to Melissa and ash and told them how amazing that was.

Melissa went to sit down and Gary came up to her.

"Melissa great job" Melissa completely ignored Gary. "Melissa Please I'm sorry I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Just go away" Melissa shouted

Gary left and went to may and misty.

"May, Misty Melissa won't even talk to me she completely hates me do you guys hate me.

"Well of course she hates you and we do hate you because of what you did but not as much as Melissa because your still are friend" May said

"Thanks but I don't want her to hate me" Gary said

"Well keep trying to talk to her maybe she will forgive you and why did you kiss Rosetta in the first place" Misty said.

"I didn't she kiss me and I did like her but I would never do anything like that to hurt Melissa."

"Well tell her that" May said

"I did"

"Oh sorry Gary we'll talk later we have to go do are performance" Misty said

"Good luck" Gary said

"Here come are next contestant give an applause to May and misty.

"Go Horsea"

"Take the stage delcatty"

"Horsea, use Bubble Beam." The seahorse-Pokemon shot six blue bubbles into the air.

"Delcatty, use Ice Beam on the bubbles and then Double Slap Juggle!" The bubbles turned into spheres of ice instantly. As they fell from the air, Delcatty ran underneath them and caught them with its tail, juggling them in the process. Horsea than jumped onto the purplish-pink cat's tail, also being juggled with the frozen bubbles.

"Horsea, jump off and use Substitute!" Horsea somersaulted off of Delcatty tail, landed perfectly on the ground and made a copy of itself; one to the left of Delcatty and one to the right. Delcatty passed the frozen bubbles to the two Horsea, which they juggled on their heads.

"Finish it off with Flash, Delcatty!" Delcatty, illuminated a bright light from its body, making the icy spheres glow different colors that are found in a rainbow.

"Good Job girls" Vivian said

May and Misty exited of the stage.

May, Misty, Gary, ash, Melissa, Drew, Rosetta, Zhen, Coryn, Khris, and Mikiko waited patiently until the contest was done. About 20 minutes all the contestants went and it was time to see who is going on to the finals. The board showed who did the best to the least out of 8.

1. Ash and Melissa

2. Drew and Coryn

3. Rosetta and Gary

4. Mikiko and Zack

5. Harley and Jessica

6. May and Misty

7. Trevor and Tyson

8. Khris and Zhen

"Wow Melissa we made it first now its time for the battles." Ash said

"Good we all made it to the finals." Misty took a deep breath she thought she wouldn't make it.

"Now its time to see who there up against"

The computer picked all of them randomly. It said:

Ash and Melissa Vs. Gary and Rosetta

Mikiko and Zack Vs. May and Misty

Drew and Coryn Vs. Khris and Zhen

Trevor and Tyson Vs. Harley and Jessica

"There you have it folks were in for the best day today." Vivian said

"Finally I'm going to show may that I'm better then her loser boyfriend." Drew whispered to him self

"Melissa we are going to beat them ok" Ash was really determined

"Ok" Melissa said back

The whole stadium went dark with black smoke. There was a woman and a man with a cat standing on the top of the smoke.

"Were team rocket and were going to steal all your Pokemon." Said the woman with red hair.

"Lets go guys something bad is happing in their." Coryn said and They all ran to the stadium.

"leave everyone alone" Said Ash

"Oh look there's lots of twerps" Meowth said

"What the hell that Pokemon can talk" Drew said

"Yep and were going to steal your Pokemon" The cat said

"No your not guys lets send out our Pokemon and battle them" Gary said

" Ok" everyone shouted.

"Go Espeon"

"Go umbreon"

"Go Tyranitar"

"go Mew"

"Go Riolu"

"Go Delcatty"

Go Horsea"

"Go Azumaril."

"Go Chimchar."

" Go Jigglypuff"

"Go Stantler"

"Go Gangar"

"Oh look James more Pokemon to steal" Jessie laughed

"Everyone attack" They shouted but when they looked there Pokemon was gone. Team rocket took them with a net and used there ballonand made a whole in the roof.

"Oh no guys lets go get our Pokemon back" May said

All of them ran out side to catch up to them.

"Mew if you can here me transform into moltres please" The cute little pink Pokemon turned into a yellow bird with flames. "Now use flamthrower on the net" The bird burnt right threw the net and all the Pokemon fell all to the ground.

"What that wasn't supposed to happen" James said

"That Pokemon is awesome great job" Gary said

"Let s combine all of our Pokemon's attacks." Ash said

Everyone told their Pokemon to attack and all of the Pokemon used all of their cool moves.

Team rocket blasted off really far.

Everyone cheered and returned all their Pokemon back and they returned to the stadium.

"I'm sorry everyone we have to pospone the contest to tomorrow I'm sorry can you guys exit to my left." Vivian said

"Aww… man that stupid team rocket I anted to battle today." Misty said

"Save your energy misty we need it for tomorrow" May said

"Were going to practise lots right melissa" Ash said

"Yah" Everyone was pumped for tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter was like 12 pages and it was 3550 words and i did it for you guys because you wanted the chapter longer so you guys better be happy . Dont forget to review everybody 


	13. The Apology

**The Best Trip Ever**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokemon Or It's Characters.**

**I would Like To thank all the people who reviewed I love you guys.**

"Melissa we're going to practice are fighting style ok" Ash Was pumped he couldn't wait to battle tomorrow. He was so eager today because there were going to face Gary and it got postponed till tomorrow because of team rocket.

"Yah" Melissa shouted. She couldn't wait to defeat Gary but some part of her feels bad for yelling at him so much and he did apologize so she thought she should have accepted his apology.

"Maybe I should go talk to him" she said to herself.

"Go Riolu you ready Melissa…" ash yelled but Melissa was completely ignoring him. "Hey Melissa did you here me"

"What oh sorry Ash I've been thinking about something" Melissa Said to ash.

"Like What"

"Ummm. Something really important I will be back" Melissa said and ran off.

"Wait Melissa where are you going" Ash said but she ran off in a flash.

"I guess it's just you and me Riolu"

"Ri lulu" Riolu answered.

Melissa Ran to go look for Gary in the big park. "Where Could he be."

"Hey Melissa" 2 People said.

"Hi Khris and Zhen I need to ask you something" Melissa was taking deep breathes.

"Yah sure what is it" Khris said

"Have you guys seen Gary" Melissa said

"Yah he's down this hill over here" Zhen said

"Thanks you guys see you later and good luck tomorrow" Melissa said and ran off.

"Good luck to you too" They both said.

Melissa kept running until she got to the hill. "Gary I need to talk to you"

"Melissa? Umm… Yah sure" Gary replied

"Gary I need to say sorry"

"Why?"

"Because I've been so mean to you I'm so sorry I know you've been apologizing to me and I just ignored you and I feel bad for what I did" Melissa Started to cry.

"Its ok Melissa you shouldn't feel bad if you did something like that I probably would have done the same thing."

"I'm sorry Gary I accept your apology I just want to be your friend again ok."

"Yah ok Melissa"

"Why don't you go ask Rosetta Out?"

"What Why" Gary Blushed

"I know you like her Gary see you're blushing." Melissa laughed

"Are you sure"

"Yah I'm ok with that"

"Thanks Melissa"

"Hey Rosetta" Melissa waved

"Hi Melissa I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused" She said back

"That's ok Rosetta I forgive you" Melissa gave Rosetta a hug.

"Thank you Melissa"

"Ok I got to go ash is waiting for me" Melissa waved bye and left.

Melissa went back to ash.

"Melissa Where did you go I've been waiting for you" Ash was kind of mad.

"I went to go apologize to Gary"

"You What!!!"

"I apologize to him is their a problem with that"

"Of course he cheated on you and you're apologizing"

"Yah I got over him and I forgive him for what he done and I know he likes Rosetta so I just told him to ask her out"

"Well at least you're not mad at him anymore"

"Yah your right."

Melissa and ash kept practicing their attacks. They want to win the competition really bad. They practiced until 7:00 pm.

"Ash it's getting late lets head home" Melissa said

"Yah ok" Ash replied.

"Its so cold out" Melissa was shivering.

"Do you want my jacket" Ash looked at Melissa.

"No thank you because you will be cold" she was still shivering.

"Here I like the cold" Ash handed her the jacket.

"Thanks Ash" They headed towards the hotel.

Not to far away 4 mysterious people where watching them from the bushes and…..

Hmm… I wonder who those mysterious people are?

I know its kind of short but everyone wanted me to put the next chapter as soon as possible and I did. I would like to thank Khris5000 he's always supporting my story so much. Next chapter will be up soon so remember to review please.


	14. Melissa's Missing In Action

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon Or its Characters.

Hey Guys sorry i haven't put up this chapter in a long time and thanks or all the people who really likd this story and encourage me to write more i love you guys. Thanks For all The Reviews.

-Melissa

* * *

A big yellow hand appeared out of the bush and grabbed Melissa.

"Ash help" Melissa screamed

"What's the, what the hell" Ash turned around and noticed Melissa was gone. "Melissa Where are you, where did you go." Ash ran all over the park yelling Melissa's name and he ran right into Gary and Rosetta. "guysmelissadissapperedandidon'tknowwhattodo" Ash said really fast.

"Ash calm down what's the matter" Gary said.

Ash took a deep breath "Melissa disappeared and I don't know what to do she was right behind me and she screamed and I turned around and she was gone"

"Holy crap she's gone we need to find her did you check the park" Rosetta said

"Yeah" Ash replied

"Ok This is what we are going to do all three of us is going to get everyone else because if just us go everyone will get worried an then we'll go look for her together." Gary said

"Ok good idea Gary lets go" Rosetta said and they all ran to the hotel.

**At The Big Huge Cabin**

3 people and a Meowth were carrying a big bag.

"Man she's heavy" James said

"Stop complaining you idiot" Jessie replied

"Get me out of here let me go" Melissa screamed

"Stop yelling my darling"

James and Jessie dumped the bag and tied Melissa to the chair.

"Harley what do you want us to do with her next." Jessie said

"We are going to keep her until the contest is over because her friends will be looking for her and I will win the contest" Harley replied.

"What's are reward" Meowth said

"You guys can get all their Pokemon"

"Yes promotion from the boss" Jessie said

"We will be rich" James said

"You're not going to get away with this" Melissa said

"And who's going to stop me" Harley laughed in his girly evil laugh.

"Mmm…." There was noise coming from he back of the cabin

**Ash and Everyone Else**

"Ok everybody we have to find Melissa before tomorrow we will split into 3 groups misty may and drew you guys go together. Me, Zhen and Coryn and Gary, Rosetta and Khris. Ok everybody lets go" Ash yelled

"Wait we should have something so we can communicate" Khris said

"Why don't we go to the store and get some walk talkies" Coryn suggested

"Ok lets go to Toy's R Us they probably have some" Ash was really worried about Melissa he just wanted to hurry up and go find her.

All 9 of them walked into town and saw the huge Toy's R Us they all walked into the store.

"We Should Get 6, 2 for each group" Gary said

"They all pitched in and paid for all the stuff and left the store.

Misty, May and Drew went to look in the forest.

Ash, Zhen and Coryn went to look around in the city.

Gary, Rosetta and Khris Went to find officer jenny.

Misty, May and Drew searched most of the forest with their flashlights.

"I don't see anything so far" May was really tired of walking but she didn't complain she really wanted to find her friend.

"Me either lets take a ten minute break you guys wait here I'm going to see if I can get signal for the walk talkies and tell everyone else where we are" misty started heading north.

"Drew I'm cold can I have your jacket" May was really sleepy

"Yah of course may" Drew handed may his coat and she fell fast asleep in drew's lap.

Misty came back. "Drew they hadn't found anything yet and Aww you guys look so cute together" Drew started to blush.

"What are you talking about misty" Drew blushed even harder but misty didn't noticed because it was to dark.

"If may wasn't going out with Khris I bet she would defiantly be going out with you"

"Why would you say that misty?"

"Because I know you both like each other"

Ash, Zhen and Coryn searched the Pokemon center and the contest hall but they had no luck.

"It's my entire fault I should have took better care of Melissa its all my fault she's gone" Ash was so depperessed.

"Don't say that ash it's not your fault we'll find her" Coryn said

"We will I know it." Zhen said

"Thanks Guys" Ash Replied

Gary, Rosetta and Khris Ran to the Police station to find officer jenny.

"Jenny we need your help" Gary shouted

"What's the matter kid you shouldn't be up this late" She replied

Khris explained everything meanwhile Gary started walking to a girl.

"Mikiko what are you doing here" Gary asked

"Hi Gary I am so sad"

"Why?"

"My partner Zack he was kidnapped by these mysterious people and I can't find him anywhere."

"That's is like what happened to Melissa"

"Melissa was kidnapped to that's awful"

* * *

Its A Awsome chapter hope you guys loved it don't forget to review. 


	15. Sneaking in

The Best Trip Ever

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon Or Its Characters

Hey Guys sorry i haven't written in a long time i was really busy with school. i love you guys for reviewing thanks guys. i might be adding new characters. now i'm going to answer some of the reviews i got.

bambootree123- I'm glad you like my story i will add your character if i remember and make this story flow more oh and whats her name

...()- ok whoever you are don't ever dis my writing im tying gezz you don't have to be so mean (i'm ging to go cry in a corner)

Untouchable26- yah it sucks melissa got kidnapped and thanks for the comment.

Cerulean queen2421 - thanks for the comment and i will love to put your character in she sounds cool.

A Rose for me- a rose for you- lol toy r us its a awsome store.

spiff455- i like your characters i will put them in.

Khris5000 -Thanks sorry i broke up with you

kanto johto hoenn sinnoh king - i can put u instad of you if i want its my story and i don't care if you don't want to read anymore its your loss.

I got that done and over with now its time to read yay!!!

* * *

"What are we going to do Gary" Mikiko said

"We all ready have a search party" Gary replied

"Who" She was confused

"May, Drew and Misty are searching the forest. Ash, Zhen and Coryn are searching town and me, Rosetta and Khris are getting the police to look." Gary said

"I wonder if Melissa and Trevor were kidnapped by the same people." Khris interrupted.

"I wonder why they kidnapped them in the first place." Rosetta said

BEEP BEEP

"Gary, Gary are you there its misty"

"Who's that" Asked Mikiko.

"It's the Walkie Talkie, Misty hello what's the matter" Gary asked

"Gary we found a cabin and there's screams in their Melissa might be in their and drew's going to go take a peek." Misty said

"Ok but make sure you and may stay put and make sure they don't find you promise" Gary said

"Ok Gary and if anything we have our Pokemon see ya later."

"Ok we'll be their in ten" Khris said

"Let's go guys we gotta hurry in case they get into trouble." Rosetta said

"Can I come too" Mikiko asked

"No you're too young" Gary said

"Please I need to find Trevor" Mikiko begged

: Ok fine you can come" Mikiko jumped for joy

"Before we go we need to contact ash and the other"

BACK WITH MISTY, DREW AND MAY

"Drew do you see anything" May whispered

"No not yet hold on wait theirs a guy tied to the chair it looks like Trevor." Drew replied

"Who that" May said

"It's the guy that was partner's with Mikiko" Misty was refreshing Mays memory

"Ohh.. Him what's he doing in their." May said

"I see team rocket and Harley" Drew was surprised seeing them together

"Maybe they took Melissa and Trevor so they can win tomorrows contest." Misty said

"Probably" May said back

"I'm going to sneak in their guys we need to get Melissa out" Drew started heading to the back window.

"No Drew comes back!!" May yelled.

Misty quickly covered Mays mouth. " May be quite they're going to here you"

"Who's out there" A voice coming from inside the cabin.

"Drew hide now" Misty yelled. Drew jumped into the bushes.

Meowth came out the cabin and walked around the cabin then he went back in.

"Wow that was close" drew said

"May please be quite next time" Misty said

"Yah sure sorry guys" May said

"Hello may, drew, misty are you there" a voice came from in the woods.

"Gary is that you" misty said

'Yep and everyone else"

"Where's Melissa" Ash was so excited

"And Trevor" Mikiko said in a hyper voice

"There inside that cabin over there" Drew pointed

"Cool this is what we are going to do. First we are going to surround the front of the cabin with all our Pokemon and then 2 people are going to be at the back of the cabin and when all of them come out side then they sneak in and get them then the 2 people will get Trevor and Melissa and we will battle team rocket and Harley." Gary instructed

"Who will go in." Rosetta and Zhen said.

"I Will" Coryn and Khris said

"No It's to risky me and ash will go" Gary said

"Ok then" Coryn sighed

"Ok may, drew, misty, Coryn, Rosetta, Khris, Mikiko and Zhen go get your Pokemon ready an me and ash will sneak in the back" Gary ordered

"Ok guys lets go" Misty shouted

Gary and ash went to the back of the cabin and they found a door. Meanwhile everyone else sent out all there Pokemon and team rocket came out of the cabin.

"Hey look its twerps get them guys" Meowth ordered

"Go Victreebel." Victreebel came out of its Pokeball and bit James on the head. "Not me Victreebel get them get them" James ordered

"Go Arbok use poison sting" Arbok shot needles out and Victreebel shot razor leaves.

All of them got on a huge battle. Ash and Gary opened the door and….

* * *

bum bum bum bum... I wonder what happens hmm.. Of course I know what happens I made up the story duhh. But I want you guys to guess what will happen in the next chapter and I want you to review so press the review button!!! Please and Thank-you by the way my birthday was on Saturday november 3 YaY me lol review. 


	16. A Rescue or Just Another Adventure

The Best Trip Ever

Hello guys sorry I been late with putting chapters up for this story. Im been so distracted lately. Thank you reviewer was reading and reviewing.

Here are some of the answers from m reviews.

Spiff455: I will put your character in the story soon

Kibagirl15: you will just have to see

Midnight Roselia: I'm sorry that I made them so important but Melissa is my character and I won't her to be a lot in the story.

Sasha diva Angel: Romance will pop up soon

Sunkissed42594: thank you for the great comment it sucks that you were not aloud to come on.

Khris5000: Thanks

Ok time to read my awesome story

There was no one in the cabin. They disappeared somewhere while team rocket distracted them. Ash and Gary searched every inch of the cabin but there was no trace of anyone. Back with drew and the others they were still fighting team rocket.

" Ha, Ha, Ha even if you beat us you'll never find Melissa and Zack." Meowth laughed

"What do you mean we won't find them aren't they in the cabin?" Rosetta responded

"We were just a distraction while Harley made their great escape" Jessie replied

"You guys make me so mad" may said. "Ok delcatty use blizzard." Mays delcatty used its blizzard and it froze team rocket and all their pokemon"

"Now Tyranitar use sandstorm" Drew ordered. Tyranitar whipped up a strong sandstorm and attacked team rocket and they flew up in the air.

"Team rocket is blasting off again" Meowth, Jessie and James shouted.

"Yah we did it." May shouted

"Not to rain on your parade but we still haven't found either Melissa or Zack." Coryn said.

"Yah your right Coryn we better find them" Zhen said.

"Lets go find Gary and ash" Drew said while opening the front door of the cabin"

May looked inside the cabin and it was empty except with Gary and ash. "Gary, Ash Where is everybody?"

We don't know when we came in here nobody was in here." Ash replied

"Remember what team rocket said may hey said that Harley escaped while we where distracted." Misty told May

"Maybe there's a clue inside the cabin," Mikiko said.

"Yah there might be" Gary said

They searched in the kitchen and there was nothing. They looked inside the bedroom and there was no trace next they searched the bathroom but noting was there. They all went to the living room and sat on the couches.

Does anyone won't a drink from the fridge" May offered

"Yah sure" They all said

May brought lots of cups and a jug of juice. May walked towards the living room and tripped on something in the ground. The juice spilt all over the floor and all over Khris.

"Oh I'm sorry Khris I didn't mean to trip and I didn't mean to spill juice on you I'm so sorry, I'm telling the truth I'm so sorry" May was so scared he was going to get mad

" He, he that was pretty funny not the part where may fell but how the juice landed on Khris." Misty laughed

" Why are you so clumsy for? You spilt the juice over my expensive jacket. Why

Can't you be more careful and" Drew interrupted Khris while may started to cry and ran through the door.

"What is wrong with you it was an accident and she said sorry to you" drew left the cabin to go find May.

Everyone else stayed quite and Khris went inside the bathroom.

Drew found may sitting on a rock near the pond she looked very upset.

"May are you ok" drew said to her

"No I bet he hates me I'm so clumsy" May started to cry even more.

Drew too a seat beside may " Its ok may he's a big jerk don't cry" Drew tried to make her stop cry.

"Thanks drew" May cuddled into Drew's arms and fell asleep. Drew picked May up and brought her to the cabin.

"Oh good you found may" Gary said

"Wait a minute didn't may just say she tripped on something," Ash said

"Yah so" Gary looked at ash weird

"Well maybe" Ash went to the spot where may fell. He found a little knob, he tried to pull it but it wouldn't work. Then he knocked on the ground and it sounded a hollow. " Ah ha that's it there's a secret door right here."

"Are you sure ash," Zhen said

"Positive" He replied

"Ok let me try to open it" Gary gave the knob a big tug and it opened.

"Holy there is like a big underground tunnel in here" Ash was amazed

"Maybe one of Harleys pokemon dug it." Khris said coming out of the bathroom.

"It doesn't look safe for all of us to go down there. I think the girls should stay here." Gary said

"Me and Khris will stay here with the girls." Coryn said

Drew put May in the couch " Ok lets go rescue Melissa and Zack."

Drew, Gary and ash climbed into the hole and followed the tunnel. They didn't know where it would lead but they still followed it. Ash was so determined to find Melissa.

"Melissa I'm coming" Ash said in his head over and over.

They saw lots of zubat in the cave but I didn't scare any of them.

"Look guys there's a door" Gary shouted

They all ran to the door but it wouldn't budge. They all tried to open it but it wouldn't work. They counted to three and busted down the door they all fell.

"Ash, Gary, Drew you found us I'm so happy to see you guys Harley kidnapped me and zack but he is farther down in the tunnel so it's a good thing that he doesn't know you guys are here.

"Gary and drew take care of them I'm going to pay a visit to Harley." Ash said as he went farther down the tunnel.

"No ash come back, are you listening ahh fine I'm coming" Gary chased after Ash.

"Well it's just us," Drew said.

"Drew is Mikiko worried about me," Zack said

"Yah she was so upset when she couldn't find you" Drew replied.

"Really she's a really sweet friend" Zack was glad he was going to see her again.

"Melissa ash was worried about you to he looked everywhere for you and he never gave up. He said it was his fault and you're his responsibility, he really cares about you." Drew started to laugh.

"What's so funny drew" Melissa was really confused

"Its just that earlier may spilt water all over Khris and he got really mad." He laughed even harder.

"Did he yell at May" zack asked

"yah he did I think she might break up with him." Drew said

"I think you and may should hook up together." Zack suggested. Drew blushed while he thought of may,

Ash and Gary continued farther down the tunnel it was really long. It was really dark but there was a little light. Some water was coming from the wells but it didn't bother them. They kept going until they came across a big door. They opened the door and there was Harley sitting in a big black chair.

"So you guys found me what a surprise." Harley laughed

"Why did you kidnap Melissa and zack?" Ash shouted

"Isn't it obvious I want to win he contest and I don't want a bunch of kids competing in the contest," Harley said

"Well your in big trouble what would your partner say" Gary said

"You mean me," Jessica laughed

"Your in this too" ash look at Jessica

"Yep the whole time I wanted to win the contest and win so I can be famous."

"We are going to beat you in the contest" Ash said

"No your not I have another surprise for you" He said to the two boys.

"We're going to tell the police on you" Ash said

"No were not ash they police won't believe us lets just get out of here." Gary whispered to ash.

"Good choice you to now go run along" Jessica said.

Ash and Gary left. They went back to where Melissa and zack was.

"Did you find Harley" Melissa asked

"Yah we did were going to beat them tomorrow and make them cry right Melissa" Ash asked back

"Yes we are," She said back

"Lets get back to the cabin" Drew said

They walk back through the tunnel. They past the same zubat again. Melissa looked really tired from all the excitement.

"Melissa are you ok," Ash asked

"Umm… yah just a little tired." Melissa replied

"Do you want me to carry you so you can rest." Ash said

"That would be great thanks ash," Melissa said

"No problem" He replied. Ash picked up Melissa and carried her through the tunnel.

"Look drew don't they look cute together" Gary watched them stare at each other and drew laughed.

They finally got to the tunnel and they all climbed back to the cabin.

"Melissa your back" they all shouted everyone gave Melissa a hug. Mikiko was happy to see zack again.

"Yah the gang is back and were going to be ready for tomorrow right everyone" May shouted

"Yah" everyone replied

"Melissa you most be tired being around Harley" may laughed

"Yah he was so annoying I was going crazy" Melissa replied

"Harley said he had another surprise for us" Gary said

"We better watch out for him tomorrow he might do something dangerous" Drew was concerned. He was scared that he might hurt May.

"Umm… Khris we need to talk uhh you guys go without us we will catch up later" may said to the others

"Drew I think she's going to break up with Khris" Ash whispered.

"Yah that would be great" drew whispered

"If may breaks up with Khris then I can go out with Khris" Zhen was really happy

"Khris I think we should break up" May said

"Why" Khris stared into her eyes.

"I don't want to date someone that yells at me"

"Fine do whatever you want I can find someone better"

"Khris don't get mad we can still be friends"

"Fine"

Everyone went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the day in there. They had enough adventures for one day. Melissa took a nap in ash's bed and everyone was ready for the contest tomorrow. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

Hope tomorrow is very exciting for them. Hope you guys loved this chapter please review. I Love you guys.


	17. The Battles Begins

The Best Trip Ever

Hey Evryone Im sorry about the late chapter i had a writer block so i didn't feel up to writing anything. so im very sorry and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviewers and answers

Khris5000 - im not gnna tell you who your gonna date next lol. Anyways thas for the review

Kibagirl16 - lol of course drew and may were ment to be.

xsapphirexrosesxfanx - your gonna get more may and drew i promise.

Kaikat - ok thanks for the review

Diamonddsl - thanks

I love you guys for reviewing you guys are the best and im glad your reading all my chapters and keep reading it and for having lots of patience with me. Thank you lots for the reviews -

New Characters From:

Cerulean Queen2421

Spiff499

DiamondDsl

Emily - 14

Jeff - 14

Violet - 13

Bill - 18

* * *

It was morning and today was time for the pokemon contest

It was morning and today was time for the pokemon contest. Everyone was really excited. Everybody was scrambling around trying to get ready as fast as they can. Each person had there yummy breakfast and was ready to go. Some of them were really nervous.

"Does every one have everything for today" Melissa asked

"We sure do" everyone replied

They all exited out of the hotel and headed straight for the contest hall.

"Are you ready Melissa our battle is up first" Ash asked

"I'm so ready for this umm… who are we battling again" Melissa said

"Your battling me and Rosetta and we are not going easy on you" Gary replied

"Were not gonna go easy on you either Gary we are going to beat you really fast" Melissa laughed

"Sure think that all you want but in the end I will be the champion" Gary smirked

"He's to full of himself" Ash said and everybody laughed

They all ran really fast to the contest hall it was filled with lots of people and lots of line ups of people trying to get in. lots of people were holding signs. Some said Go Melissa and Ash others said go Drew and Coryn and the rest of contestants in the contest.

Everyone was going inside until Zack showed up.

"Guys im sorry but me and Mikiko are not gonna be in the contest today." Zack said

Everyone was shocked "Why what happened" May asked

"its Mikiko she not feeling well so I got to take care of her and she's can't be here I wish I could have battled you guys but I can't we are very sorry" Zack said

"It's not any of your faults its team rocket for taking you away she probably got sick from trying to fid you" ash replied

"Yah your right and I gotta go we will be watching you guys on T.V make us proud" Zack said as he ran off

They all went inside to find the others. They couldn't find them in the lobby so they went to the back room.

"There you guys are we waited for you" Zhen said

"You took so long" Rosetta said

"Guess what mikiko and Zack can't make it because mikiko is very sick" May said

"That suck because I thought Jessica and Harley are gonna show" Coryn said

"Its gonna mess up the whole competition" Khris said

The competition was about to start and all the contestants were asked to come on stage.

"Here we have Khris and Zhen, next we have Drew and Coryn, there's ash and Melissa, we also have Gary and Rosetta and here's May and misty and Trevor and Tyson and we have some replacements folks because mikiko and zack couldn't make it here and also Harley and Jessica couldn't either, sorry. So we have the other contestants that almost made it to the finals. We have Jeff and Emily and we have Bill and violet.

This is gonna be the greatest contest battles ever. Everyone enjoy the battles. Up first we have our first four contestants here we have team Melissa and ash and the other team is Gary and Rosetta. We will give them ten minutes to get ready." Vivian said

In the back room everyone was making friends with the newer coordinators. Emily had Mid-back wavy dark brown with cerulean streaks, she also had cerulean blue eyes she was 14. Jeff looked like a very confident guy he had short black hair and black eyes he was also 14.

The other two coordinators were also nice. Bill was around 18 he looked like he was in the army he had his guns and everything. He was tall with dark blond hair and he looked very strong with lots of muscles. His partner Violet is a very kind girl she was 13 and her hair was purple and eyes were violet.

"Will the contestants come to the stage please for the first battle" The speaker said inside the back room.

"Well its time ash lets kick some butt" Melissa screamed

"Lets win" Ash replied

On my right side we have Melissa and her partner Ash and on the left we have Gary and his partner Rosetta. Let The Match Begin!!" Vivian yelled

Go Mew

Go Riolu

Go Gengar

Go Espeon

"Mew go use thunder"

The whole place flashed yellow and the opponent's pokemon got shocked.

"Now riolu use bone rush on Espeon"

"Gengar block Espeon and use flash"

Riolu flew back and there was no damage done to Espeon

"Go mew double team and then use ice beam".

"Riolu use quick attack"

There were tons of mews surrounding the two pokemon. And there where ice beam shooting from every direction.

"Espeon dodge."

Gengar got hit by ice beam and Espeon jumped right on time until Riolu's quick attack hit them.

"Are you ok guys" Gary asked

The pokemon nodded.

"Ok gengar use confusion on mew."

"Espeon use psybeam on riolu."

The confusion was a direct hit on mew then mew was completely confused. Riolu only got a little damage. Mew was shooting random attacks everywhere and it almost hit riolu.

"Come on mew snap out of it please listen to me." Melissa said

"Riolu lets protect mew till its confusion is over" ash said

"Riolu use aurora sphere"

It hit Espeon but Espeon got right back on its feet.

"Look mews done her confusion now mew use fire blast on Espeon"

The fire blast was intense and it knocked Espeon off the stage. Espeon was no longer in battle.

"Wow ladies and gentle men it's down to 2 vs. 1"

"Wow look at there battle it's so cool" May said

"There good" misty said

"This is so much fun to watch" Coryn said

"Can't wait for my battle" drew said

"One down one more to go" ash and Melissa said

"Hmm you guys aren't half bad" said Gary

Now gengar use shadow ball

You use shadow ball to mew

The two shadow balls clashed and made an explosion.

Mew and riolu were on the ground and gengar was still standing

Come on mew get up

You too riolu

Both pokemon are...

"Wait look" ash was amazed

Both pokemon struggled to get up.

Then riolu stated glowing it got bigger and bigger

Riolu turned into a different pokemon

"What pokemon is that?" Melissa asked

I'm lucario

"Ahh you talk" Ash was scared but happy

"Ahh" the crowd shouted

Yes I can talk now we have a battle to win

Sweet lets do it lucario

"Wow there pokemon evolved it most have a lot of respect for ash" Gary said

"Gengar use night shade on mew"

Purple lighting started hitting mew. It was over for mew it was knocked out.

"Oh no Mew"

"It's just you and me lucario lets do this"

"We will win" Lucario Replied

"Ok lucario use force palm"

Lucario got really close to gengar and hit it with a powerful blast and it knocked gengar off his feet. Gengar got right back up again

"Now gengar use shadow ball"

"Use metal claw lucario"

Gengar shot its shadow ball at lucario but lucario knocked it back to gengar and hit him really hard. Gengar was on the ground and it did not get up.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen we have a winner, lets congratulate team ash and Melissa. Wasn't that a great battle to begin our tournament?"

"We Won We Won" Melissa Shouted

"Yah we did it thanks lucario" Ash yelled

"Your welcome" Lucario smiled

* * *

Wasn't that a great battle. it took me so long to write this chapter cause i kept writing little by little. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell your friends about my sory. i will be happy if lots of people reviewed.


	18. Just Talking

**The Best Trip Ever**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon.**

Hey guys It's Me Melissa did you miss me!?! I'm so sorry i haven't wrote a chapter, its been over a year now and i apologize. Every time I'm about to write a chapter i get distracted or never feel like writing anymore after a sentence. i did start before but my other computer broke and i lost everything on their. Now i have to use my dad's stupid old computer now and i don't even have Microsoft i have to use stupid notepad and it sucks... well anyways my goal is to keep writing and put as many chapters as i can and i hope you guys keep on reading my story.

Here is The people who are battling each other...

Ash and Melissa Vs. Gary and Rosetta (Ash and Melissa Won)

Jeff and Emily Vs. May and Misty

Drew and Coryn Vs. Khris and Zhen

Trevor and Tyson Vs. Bill and Violet

* * *

That was one battle done and three more to go till they reach the semi-Finals. The first battle was great to start off the competition and everyonewas excited to see what will happen next. Tomorrow's battle will be Jeff and Emily Vs May and Misty. May and Misty were really excited, they wanted to battle really badly. Everyone went home to prepare for tomorrow and for the upcoming battles, Gary and Rosetta were still kinda mad they lost.

**Ash and Melissa's Room**

Melissa and Ash celebrated in their room, Lucario and Mew Joined them as well and drew went to hang with Coryn outside for a bit , they had some delicious cake and some sparkling apple juice. "Ash you did an awesome job out there, your so confident and brave" Melissa Blushed " oh and you too mew and Lucario you guys were so amazing out there we couldn't have done it without you!!" Lucario and Ash both said thank you and Mew giggled." I'm still amazed that you can talk by using Telpathy" Ash said to Lucario. " I'm glad I evolved, now I'm way stronger and were going to win this contest" Lucario replied. They were all really excited. "So who do you think will win Melissa" Ash Asked. "Hmm.. i think May and Misty will win cause they were practicing really hard and they have strong Pokemon. But we don't know what kind of Pokemon Jeff and Emily have, they might have even stronger but I still believe in Misty and May, I believe they can over power them." Melissa Replied. " I think they will win to" Ash Replied back.

**Misty and May's room**

"Ash and Melissa's battle was amazing, I'm so pumped up for tomorrow were going to beat Jeff and Emily" Misty Laughed " Don't get over confident we don't even know what Pokemon they have, we can't even think of a good plan" May replied. "That's true so anything new with you and drew" Misty laughed as she nudged may. " What, what are you talking about, Me and Drew.. there's nothing going on between us" May blushed. " Oh come on.. I know you like him, And I also know that he likes you back" Misty hinted. "He likes me!! How do you know that?" May asked. "Well i just know, and the fact that every time your near Khris he always gets jealous. Oh and when you and Khris got into a fight he went to see if you were okay" Misty Replied. "Oh i never really noticed but know that i think about it I guess its true but i just broke up with Khris is it alright to date another guy" May asked " Ahaha your already thinking of dating Drew your so funny just wait a bit see if he still does like you and wait for him to ask you, its always more romantic when a guy ask a girl out." Misty Replied. "But what if he doesn't like me anymore, what if he never ask me out?" May said in a worried tone. " Well you won't know till you find out so just give it time" Misty smiled. "Alright thanks Misty" May smiled back.

**Outside**

"I think that's enough training for tonight" Drew panted and sat down. "Yeah i think your right" Coryn took a seat next to drew and both there Pokemon sat under a tree. "So are you and may going to date soon you guys would make such a good couple" Coryn asked. " Why you asking so sudden? there nothing going on between the two of us, she just broke up with Khris!!" Drew Blushed. "Relax don't need to explode I was just asking cause i know you really like her" Coryn laughed. " Yea i do like her but she won't date me i know she doesn't like me in that way" Drew sulked" Well you won't know till you ask" Coryn replied. " I'm not just gonna ask her upfront that would be to sudden" Drew Stated. " Well ask her to hangout or something then you will know for sure if she likes you" Coryn said " Alright sounds like a plan." Drew Replied. " What about Ash and Melissa are they dating yet?" Coryn asked. " No but i think it will happen soon I know they both have feeling for each other but they need that push to make there relationship go farther, I don't think they know that the one likes the other, there both to clueless to see what actually is going on "Drew Replied. " They Would make a great couple too, well I'm heading back to my hotel now bye drew." Coryn got up and started walking away "Bye Coryn see ya tomorrow" Drew waved

**Gary's Room**

"This sucks we lost and they win" Rosetta Shouted. " Yeah I'm so mad but a least we made it this far, Melissa and ash make an excellent team and I'm glad it was them that beat us not some other team." Gary said proudly. " I guess so" Rosetta replied. " So Rosetta you know what we should date" Gary said. " Really you think so i would gladly date you" Rosetta replied. " Awesome cause i do have strong feeling for even when we had our first kiss" Gary smiled and Rosetta gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Khris's room**

"Man.. that was a good battle today right Zhen" Khris asked. " Yea it was, it was a very close battle and i thought Gary and Rosetta were going to win" Rosetta replied. " Yea I thought Gary and Rosetta were going to win too" Khris said. Zhen crept closer to Khris and gave him a kiss ion the lips and khris broke away. " What are you doing Zhen" Khris said " What does it look like, i love you khris and i want to be with you." Zhen Blushed. " No I can't i still love may and I'm not ready for another relationship with you" Khris shouted. " But.. I.. Really you know what forget it your so mean know wonder May broke up with you!!" Zhen shouted and ran out the door. "Am I really that mean" Khris thought to himself.

**The Next Morning...**

Everyone was all ready to head to the contest hall they were all excited to start the next battle, they all met up at the entrance but what they didn't expect is to see no entrance to meet at...

* * *

Please Review this story i like to hear what you guys say about it... Sorry its short i just wanted to post something as quick as possible...


	19. The Secret Room

The Best Trip Ever

Hey guys i hope you enjoy this awesome chapter!!!!

* * *

"Ugh... we're at the right place right guys?" May Asked. "I think so..." Ash Replied while looking around. All that the gang seen was a bunch of rubble in one big the rubble there were people over there. the gang went to see you it was. " Oh hello there kids" Said Vivian. "Hi Mrs Vivian what happened" Misty asked. "You guys didn't hear what happened last night!?!" Vivian was surprised. "No we never heard anything" Coryn replied. "Oh well anyways last night about 10 Pm The building exploded and collapsed, we can't continue our contest till the hall is fixed, I'm sorry to disappoint you kids" She Said. "Are you serious i was so pumped up to have my battle and i can't even have it, that's not fair at all" Misty wined. "Thanks for filling us in Vivian" Drew said as he thought of why this would happen, he had a bad feeling about this and one person came to his mind. "Harley!!" Drew Shouted. "You think its Harley?" Melissa asked. "Yes because remember what he said to ash in the underground hideout" Drew stated

Flashback

"So you guys found me what a surprise." Harley laughed

"Why did you kidnap Melissa and Zack?" Ash shouted.

"Isn't it obvious I want to win he contest and I don't want a bunch of kids competing in the contest," Harley said

"Well your in big trouble what would your partner say" Gary said

"You mean me," Jessica laughed

"Your in this too" ash look at Jessica

"Yep the whole time I wanted to win the contest and win so I can be famous." She Replied

"We are going to beat you in the contest" Ash said

"No your not I have another surprise for you" He said to the two boys.

End Of Flash Back

"Oh yea he said he had a big surprise for us" Ash Became worried, chills started running up and down his spine. He wasn't ready to get involve with Harley again, not after he kidnapped Melissa before, he didn't want to risk getting Melissa hurt again or any of his friends. The last thing he wants to do is see that man again because for all he knows he could be even more dangerous after seeing how he destroyed the contest hall.

"I'm guessing this is are surprise then... Hey Ash whats wrong you look scared" Gary Laughed but the truth is he was a bit scared too, what if Harley kidnapped one of them again at any second. This Man is bad and someone needed to stop him, Gary didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Well What Should we do now?" Asked Rosetta and Khris in unison. "Don't know" Coryn Replied. "Man... I was looking forward to this battle" May Pouted. "You'll have your chance soon" Drew Replied. "Well we should head back home or somewhere else away from here" Gary Suggested.

"Sounds Good" They all shouted

They all headed to the hotel where Ash and the rest were staying and the were stoped by the owner. " Hello their folks" The Old man said. He was in his late 50's and he owns a chain of Hotels with his family. He was very nice and very courteous. "Hi Mr. Suoh" they all waved. "What are you kids up to this fine morning" He smiled. "We're not doing so good because of what happened to the Contest hall" May Replied to the Owner. "Oh yea I heard about that this morning, that's too bad kids I was look forward to the battle, if my memory is correct it was supposed to be a battle between Misty, May and umm the newcomers ugh it was Jeff and Emily right?" He Laughed. "Yeah your right but now we can't battle" Misty Pouted, also feeling upset. "Don't worry girls you will have your chance soon, I'm sure of it" He smiled. "Thank you" The Girls Smiled back. "Well if you guys are not doing anything i have a surprise for you" The owner offered "No were not doing anything" Ash replied "Great then lets go" He Lead the group to the farthest end of the hotel, the group were anxious.

"Here we are" He opened a big door and it was a big Room filled with whole bunch of stuff. There was a battle field, Arcade game area, a lounging spot and a big screen T.V. They were so surprised they never expected something this big was here. "Where did this come from" Ash said and he drooled all over the place. "Well its been here for a while and i was going to wait till next month to open it but when i heard about the competition i had to open it for you guys" the old man replied and he was happy to see there faces. "Thank you so much" They all said and jumped for joy. Misty and May were the first ones on the battle field. "Lets practice a bit" May said. "Sure lets go" Misty replied and they both sent out their Pokemon. Ash, Coryn, Melissa, and Khris headed to the arcade area. "Whoa look at all these cool games, Melissa play Air hockey with me" Ash Asked. "Sure but I'm gonna kick your butt" Melissa laughed. Rosetta and Zhen watched Misty and May Practice. Drew and Gary Sat in the couch and flipped through the channels. "Gary your worried aren't you?" Drew asked "What are you talking about" Gary said trying to avert his gaze he wanted to stay off the subject. "You know about Harley coming back, What if he tries something even more dangerous then the whole contest incident" Drew Replied. "I don't like that man one bit, We have pissed off that guy to many times, if he has the power to destroy building he might try to come after us and even might kill us" Gary Suggested " Isn't that going a little to far i doubt he want to come kill us" Rosetta butted in. " But he's insane no one knows what hes thinking." Gary said back to Rosetta. " But there is nothing we can do because we don't know where he is and what his motives are." Rosetta stated. "Your right, everyone should be alert from now on!" Gary Replied

The next day the gang went to see where the contest hall was and they were surprised to see the rubble was gone and they were already starting to build the new Contest hall. One of them suggested they go to the beach and do some R&R and they all agreed.

* * *

Don't forget to review this chapter :)


	20. Girls Gone Poof

The Best Trip Ever

Its been A long time since Updated... I hope you guys like this chapter...

* * *

They all got ready to head out to the beach, the beach was nice and beautiful and the view was so pretty. Everyone ran straight to the water and played games. The boys were competing between each other to see who can swim the fastest. Misty and May stayed near the shallow area with Melissa because she can't swim yet. Later on they all worked together to make a big sand castle, they had lots of fun. It was getting pretty late the sun was going to set soon and they were all lying across the sandy shore line. They were very tired from there exciting day. The girls headed off to the cliff to see the beautiful sunset. It was gorgeous; the beautiful shades of pink and orange filled the sky as the sun was slowly going down.

"Are you guys having fun" Asked a scary voice behind them. "H…Harly" Melissa stuttered. "Your right and we've come for you girls" He laughed. "What are you talking about get out of here" Misty shouted. "Not today so say good-bye" Harley sent Jessie, and jams to go grab them. James grabbed onto Rosetta and may, Jessie grabbed Zhen, Misty tried to run but Jessie's arbok snatched her quickly and she screamed. The boys heard them and the ran to the cliff, Melissa went after Jessie to let Misty free but Harley quickly grabbed onto Melissa Arm. "Your not going to do anything, You're the lucky one because I'm not taking you with us because I already kidnapped you and you were no fun at all, Oh and I heard you can't swim so I hope you have a nice time in the water." He Chuckled. "Let go of me" Melissa screamed and she threw a punch at him, she gave him a real shinner on his face and he let go of her. "Run Melissa" May managed to yell before James covered her mouth. "No imp not leaving you guys" The boys finally reached to the girls and they were in total shock from the scene they were just witnessing. "Melissa looks out behind you" Ash shouted. Melissa tried to get the girls out but Harley got yet another hold of Melissa. "You should have ran when you had a chance now it's too late you're a goner now. "Let go of her Harley" Ash yelled. "You're too late" Harley yelled. Arbok used smoke screen and the whole place was covered in a dark cloud. All the guys were yelling to the girls but there was no answer. The smoke started to clear and all they saw was Harley holding Melissa off the cliff by her handed. The others escaped into the helicopter above them. The guys wanted to use there poke on but they didn't have the poke on on them. I want you guys to watch this one fall to her death because I know she can't swim, bye" Harley let go of Melissa and climbed up the ladder.

Melissa began to fall and ash ran right off the cliff and dived into the water to get Melisa. He didn't even think twice about saving Melissa he just went right in. Khris and Gary tried chasing after the helicopter but it was already gone. The boys were all upset and they waited down at the shore to see if ash and Melissa were okay. Ash was still in the water he finally located Melissa and pulled her up onto the surface. He started walking Out of the water while holding Melissa bridal style. Melissa began to cough and she became conscious. "Are you okay" Ash asked. "Yeah im fine you can put me down now." Melissa stated. He out her down and then grabbed her and they were face to face. "What were you thinking are you stupid you should have ran while you had a chance you don't stand a chance between any of those weirdo's you could have been seriously injured and you could have drowned, you should have thought of your safety first" Ash shouted. "You don't need to yell at me I was there and I thought I could have got everyone away from them." Melissa shouted back. "You're a girl you had no chance of fighting Harley by yourself" ash yelled. "Well it doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not I needed to help them, I can't believe you right now because your yelling at me and our friend are now captured, your ridiculed I can't even stand being near you anymore." Melissa said. "I can't stand being near you either you never think straight, because if you were smart you would have made the right choices." Ash replied. Melissa started to run off, Gary ran after her. "That was harsh Ash, why did you have to be so rude to her" Drew said, Khris went to follow Gary. "Like I care" ash said as he ran the other direction. Drew chased after Ash. Khris and Coryn went to search for the girls; they wanted to stay out of ash and Melissa's problems. Melissa was so upset she knew that part of it was her fault but he shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Ash thought about the same exact thing he shouldn't have been so harsh on Melissa it wasn't really her fault but he was still a bit mad. Melissa and ash began to sing…

Melissa: It's like He doesn't hear a word I sayHis mind is somewhere far away…And I don't know how to get there…

Melissa: It's likeAll he wants is to chill out (Ash: She's way too serious)(Ash): She's always in a rushMelissa: Makes my wanna pull all my hair out(Ash): And interruptedMelissa: Like he doesn't even care (Ash: She doesn't even care)

Melissa: You,Ash: MeBoth: Were face to face but we don't see eye to eye Melissa: Like Fire and Rain!(Ash): Fire and RainMelissa: You can drive me insane.(Ash): Drive me : But I can't stay mad at you for anythingMelissa: Were Venus and Mars(Ash): Venus and MarsMelissa: Were like different stars.(Ash): Like different : You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing

Ash: She's always trying to save the dayJust wanna let the music playShe's all or nothingBut my feelings never change Melissa: Why, you try to read my mind (Ash: I try to read her mind)Ash: You try to pick up fight, to get attention (Melissa: It's not good to psycho analyze)Both: That's what all my friends sayMelissa: You,Ash: MeBoth: Were face to face But we don't see eye to eye

Melissa: Like Fire and Rain!(Ash): Fire and RainMelissa: You can drive me insane.(Ash): Drive me : But I can't stay mad at you for anythingMelissa: Were Venus and Mars(Ash): Venus and MarsMelissa: Were like different stars.(Ash): Like different : You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing

Ash: When I'm in, she's no Melissa: When I hold on he just let's goBoth: We're perfectly in perfectBut I wouldn't change a thing, No…

Melissa: Like Fire and Rain!(Ash): Fire and RainMelissa: You can drive me insane.(Ash): Drive me : But I can't stay mad at you for anythingMelissa: Were Venus and Mars(Ash): Venus and MarsMelissa: Were like different stars.(Ash): Like different : You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anythingMelissa: Were Venus and Mars(Ash): Venus and MarsMelissa: Were like different stars.(Ash): Like different : Your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing

They both leaned up against the tree, they were still mad at the way they both yelled at each other. Then Gary came along to see Melissa. "Melissa are you okay" He asked. "I think so, and I'm going to apologize to him." She replied. "What you're going to apologize to him?" Gary asked. "Yes I should" She answered back. "But he was the one that was rude to you; he should apologize to you for treating you like that." Gary explained. "I guess your right it's just that we never been into a fight before." Melissa Stated. "I know but just wait until then." Gary smiled. They both started heading back to the beach.

Drew went up to him and Ash was sitting under a big willow tree. "Ash, how could you treat Melissa like that, what were you thinking?" Drew yelled. Melissa and Gary heard the commotion and they went to see what was going on, they saw Drew and Ash, they stayed quietly behind a tree. "She was the one who wasn't thinking, she made a stupid move trying to protect the girls she should have come to us first instead she gets herself hurt, she never thinks before she acts and I can't stand it" Ash shouted. Melissa couldn't believe it and she began to run and Gary chased after her. "You were so harsh to her Ash you're the dumb one she is probably crying her eyes out right now while your sitting here talking about how she screwed up but you were the one to screw up!" Drew shouted back. "Your right drew I can't stay mad at her, I'm the one who screwed up not her, I think I will go apologize to her, I'm so dumb I didn't want anything to happen to her, it was terrible when they took her the first time and my heart hurt really bad when he threw her over the cliff, I don't understand why I feel this way or why I was so angry." Ash said.

"Well Ash all I can say is that your in love with her and you really wanted to protect her and your feeling came out in anger because you were actually really scared and you didn't want to admit it, You better go apologize and tell her none of it was her fault before anything else happens." Drew Explained, Ash agreed and they started heading back to the beach. When they got their, they saw Khris and Coryn still there searching. "Guys any luck" Drew shouted. "No" they yelled back. "Have you guys seen Gary and Melissa?" Ash asked. "Yeah they left 5 minutes ago Gary said he was going to take Melissa back to the hotel she was still pretty upset and crying" Khris Explained. "Thanks guys why don't we regroup back in the Lobby room." Drew Said. They quickly agreed and they headed back to the hotel. Ash was worried he felt bad for making Melissa so upset.

Melissa and Gary reached the hotel and they went to sit in the lobby were they hung out. "I can't believe him Gary he's a bigger jerk then you" Melissa whined. "Yeah he is, hey wait are you calling me a jerk" Gary laughed. "You can be sometimes" She laughed back. "Good I made you smile anyways he had no right to say that kind of stuff to you that was really harsh and he deserves a big pounding but its weird I never seen that side of him since he punched me in the face for cheating on you, he really does care about you Melissa." Gary said. "I don't care he is so mean and I don't want to deal with him right now, we need to get the girls back and I could care less about Ash right now" She Stated. "That a girl! Don't let him bother you. Let's focus on getting the girls back especially Rosetta I don't know what sick plan he has for them." Gary said.

They other guys arrived at the lobby and they saw Melissa and Gary talking. "Melissa I need to talk to you" Ash said. "No get away from me I can't stand to see you right now you rude jerk" Melissa yelled. "I'm rude you're the one that is rude" He yelled back. Melissa and Ash began to argue, Gary and Drew had to break it up. After they were calm they all sat down and tried to think of a plan to find the girls. They didn't want the girls to spend another second with the creep. Melissa and Ash didn't even look at each other. They had no clue on how to find them those bad guys were sneaky and they could be anywhere. Then something flew into the room…

* * *

Review... I wonder what Flew in?


End file.
